The Great Biovolt Escape
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Tala's sick of Biovolt.  He tries to escape, but will he get out alive?  Can he get his friends and teammates out as well?  Completed! Rating increased due to Chapter 10 but still enjoyable all the same. Please R&R!
1. Prologue Escape Attempt One failed

blitzkreig50889: Ok people, I've got another Blitzkrieg Boy fic for you.

Kai: already? But you haven't finished the other ones yet!

blitzkreig50889: I'll get them done. I just need to come up with more ideas for them and get a few more reviews before I can put up the next chapter that's all.

Kai: right. Whatever you say. Just don't expect me to keep on doing the disclaimer for you.

blitzkreig50889: I don't. Besides, Tala will be doing the disclaimer for this story. It is his story after all.

Kai: oh boy. Just what Tala doesn't need.

blitzkreig50889: Actually, I think it's exactly what he needs. It might teach him time management.

Kai: good luck with that one.

blitzkreig50889: I know. Besides, I think my luck is good right now. He just showed up and on time too.

Kai: what? (sees Tala) Holy shit! You're actually on time!

Tala: (panting) yep….I had to run though.

Kai: at least you got here. Now do the disclaimer for your stupid story.

Tala: (cheerfully) Ok! blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plot to these stories that she comes up with.

blitzkreig50889: Thank you Tala.

Tala: You're welcome.

Kai: show off.

blitzkreig50889: play nice boys. Anyway, hope you like the story and please R&R. I need reviews if you want the next chapter in a couple of days. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Tala: yes, please do.

Kai: Tala shut up and let the people read.

Tala: oh. Ok!

Kai: (anime fall)

The Great Biovolt Escape

Prologue—Escape attempt 1…failed

Trees and bushes cut into his arms and face. He had to keep running or risk being captured and tortured.

Rounding a bend in the woods, the wind caught his flame-red hair and whipped it into his face. His cerulean blue eyes were wide with terror and in the night, for it was 12:30 in the morning, his pale skin looked even paler, the moon slicing through the trees making him an easy target to see for his pursuers. Still, he kept running.

"C'mon, Tala, you can do this," the boy thought to himself. "You can outwit these idiots. Now, run!" The thoughts continued to run through his head, making him run harder and faster than ever before.

A rock pinged off a tree near his right shoulder, far too close to his head for comfort. Then another. Tala forced himself to run faster, knowing if he would soon be caught if he didn't. He couldn't let his pursuers catch him or he'd never see daylight again. Never.

He grunted as a rock hit his shoulder. Then he screamed as on hit his Achilles tendon, pain shooting through it despite his steel-toe boots. He stumbled, and then fell to the ground. Pain shot up his ankle and he knew instantly he was in trouble. In his fall, he'd broken it.

"The game's over, Tala. You cannot escape us now," a clear, cold voice said from somewhere to Tala's left.

Tala twisted his head around to face that direction. The voice belonged to Boris. He wasn't next to him yet, but Tala knew if he didn't move he'd be sunk.

Shivering from terror and the cold, Tala did his best to blend into his surroundings. He knew he failed when he saw Boris and someone in a lab coat walk up to him.

"My, my, Tala. Why the long face? You won't be harmed. You should be happy you're going to be different," the person in the lab coat said softly. Tala recognized the voice to be a male voice. He gasped in horror when he saw the man pull out a long needle.

Tala whimpered despite his attempts to stay calm. He hated needles.

Boris laughed, then spoke to the lab-coated scientist next to him. "Finish what needs to be done here."

The other person nodded. Tala squeezed his eyes tightly shut, knowing the needle and its awful contents were about to enter his bloodstream. He screamed when the needle pierced his skin, then passed out to Boris's cruel laughter.

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Send me some reviews and let me know. I need at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter.

Tala: Yeah. Besides, I actually don't care if people read this story. They'll hopefully be laughing like crazy with the next chapter.

Kai: only you Tala, only you.

Tala: thanks Kai!

Kai: (anime fall) Tala!

blitkreig50889: Anyway, let me know what you think of the story!


	2. Chapter 1 Surprise Surprise Tala

Blitzkreig50889: well, here's chapter 1 for you people. I decided to put this chapter up earlier than I was going to when I got a review the day after I put the story up. I'm glad you people liked it.

Tala: yeah me too and guess what? Instead of Kai helping blitzkreig50889 out here, I will be. How cool is that?

Blitzkreig50889: settle Tala. Anyway here is chapter 1 for you. I tried to make it a little funnier than the last one.

Tala: It'll make sense when you read it. Anyway, while I'm at it I'm going to do the disclaimer.

Blitzkreig50889: wow! I think I can get used to this. Go for it Tala.

Tala: yes ma'am. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plots she comes up.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you Tala. Anyway, enjoy the story and please R&R!

Chapter 1—Surprise, Surprise Tala

"Tala? Tala! C'mon, wake up already!"

Tala forced himself to open his eyes. His entire body ached and it took every ounce of energy he had to keep himself conscious.

Once his vision cleared, he was able to see Ian peering down at him. Still, it was a struggle to keep himself focused.

"So, Boris got you too, huh?"

Tala groaned as he forced himself up right. Then he answered Ian. "Yeah. Did he get the others too?"

Ian nodded. "All except for Kai."

Tala flopped back down and screamed as pain shot through his back. "What the fuck happened to me?" Tala thought, miserable and irritated at the unexpected pain. "Why does my back hurt so much?" he whispered out loud, not realizing he'd said it loud enough for Ian to hear him.

"Maybe Boris fucked you while you were unconscious? You were naked after al when they brought you back here."

Tala's eyes widened in horror. "Holy shit!" he cursed loudly as he realized he was still naked but covered by a blanket. "Ian, turn around!"

Ian laughed. "Why? I saw you that way when they brought you here so what difference does it make now?"

"Ian!"

"What?"

"You are such a fuckin' gay pervert! Turn around while I get dressed."

Ian chuckled but did as told. Tala jumped up and hurriedly got dressed despite the pain in his back.

"If that gay idiot Boris fucked me while I was unconscious he's so going to die," Tala thought to himself furiously. "Who knows what diseases he could've given me especially with whatever that needle had in it."

Tala shivered and hurriedly ran for the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was a common nervous reaction for him; he always brushed his teeth when he was nervous or worried.

"Tala are you done yet?"

Tala froze. He'd forgotten about Ian. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. There's someone at the door for you."

Tala froze in his tracks again. He hadn't heard anyone knock at the door. Slowly, he made himself move to the door. Then he gagged as Ian chose that moment to throw a stink bomb. Ian had tricked him.

"Ian!" Tala roared, furious with the younger boy's serious lack of maturity. Then he realized the smell was stronger than usual. Ian's stink bombs had never smelled this bad.

"Ian, why do those stupid things smell worse than usual?"

"What do you mean, Tala? I didn't do anything to them. Unless…"

"Unless what Ian?"

"Unless Boris did to you what he wanted to do to you despite your protests."

"Ian, you're not…" Tala stopped talking just before he said the word "sense." He had suddenly realized what Ian was talking about. "Oh, hell no! Please no!"

Tala dropped onto their living room couch, unaware he'd almost leaped there. "If Ian's right then…I'm a werewolf!"

Blitzkreig50889: Well, what do you think of that surprise people?

Tala: bet you weren't expecting that. And it's true too though those that read this are the first to know that.

Blitzkreig50889: Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter.

Tala: I hoped you liked it too. Please R&R!

Blitzkreig50889: a girl could definitely get used to this. Just remember I need reviews before the next chapter can go up. If I get a review quickly you'll even get the next chapter sooner. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic thus far. Oh, and I've decided that if Kai's not busy he'll be back for the next chapter to help with the cheering committee …

Tala: lol! He definitely won't be happy about that.

Blitzkreig50889: that's what you're for.

Tala: …ok…

Blitzkreig50889: never mind Tala. Let's get outta here and get that next chapter ready.

Tala: yes ma'am!


	3. Chapter 2 Escape Plan Two

blitzkreig50889: well, here's chapter 3 for you guys. Sorry for the chapter mess up with the last chapter. I have no clue how that happened. And…Kai's back!

Kai: oh goodie for me.

Tala: C'mon, Kai! This is easy!

Kai: whatever.

blitzkreig50889: well, it looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today but no matter. Tala, where's Ian?

Tala: outside. Why?

blitzkreig50889: He gets to do the disclaimer for the next chapter and I want him present to see how it's done.

Tala: Ok! I'll go get him (leave to get Ian and can be heard yelling for him) IAN YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO YOU CAN WATCH HOW TO DO A DISCLAIMER PROPERLY!

blitzkreig50889: that's not what I had in mind but I guess it will work.

Tala: (walking back into room) how's that?

Kai: (rubbing ears) perfect.

Ian: (running into room obviously on a caffeine high) Ok! I'm here, now what?

Kai: sit. Shut up. Listen to Tala.

Ian: uh…okay…

Tala: can I start now?

blitzkreig50889: yes you can.

Tala: Okay! blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters she just owns the plot ideas she comes up with. Oh, and she hopes you enjoy the fic!

blitzkreig50889: nice job Tala. Like Tala said hope you enjoy the fic and please R&R. I hope to update this story every other day or sooner if possible. Oh and before I forget like I did last time, thank you to all the people who reviewed despite my error on the first chapter. I have no clue how I managed to goof that up but I did so thanks for telling me or I probably wouldn't have realized I made that mistake. Now, on to the fic!

Kai: and before Tala and Ian open their fat mouths, here's chapter 2.

blitzkreig50889: thanks Kai!

Kai: hn.

Chapter 2—Escape Plan Two

"Tala, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ian, I'm fine. I'm just shocked."

"Well, whatever shocked you is going to have to wait. Bryan and Spencer are outside our door."

"What!? Damn you Boris! You're so going to die!"

Ian rolled his eyes knowing that once he and Tala had gotten their fellow teammates in their shared dorm-style room, Tala would have another escape plan.

"C'mon Ian, help me get them in here. At least they're lucky they're dressed."

Ian nodded. "Boris must not have messed with them like he did you."

"Then what do you call these tattoos Ian?" Tala pointed to the tattoos on Bryan and Spencer's backs.

"You have one too Tala. Yours is different though. Yours doesn't have wings."

Tala sent Ian a horrified look. "What does it look like?"

"Like a wolf without a tail with a moon over its head." Tala cried out in horror. Now he knew why his back hurt so much.

"I'm a werewolf!" he groaned to Ian who just looked confused.

"What are you talking about Tala? If you were a werewolf, you'd probably be dead. It's daylight and you've been standing in a patch of sunlight for about fifteen minutes now."

Tala looked at Ian, annoyed. "So? Werewolves can handle sunlight. It's you guys I don't want to hurt!"

"Tala, you're hurting me by not getting me into our room," a voice interrupted. "The new DNA in your blood may be able to handle sunlight, but mine can't!"

Tala and Ian, startled looked down. Bryan had just spoken to him and he looked awful. Quickly Tala and Ian got him to the darkest part of their room. Then they hurried back for Spencer who'd regained consciousness by that point.

"What we need…" Tala started before being interrupted by his teammates.

"Is a plan!" they finished, knowing Tala's way of thinking.

"But how can we escape if we need to escape at night?" Bryan queried. At ten, he'd been at Biovolt the longest; four years. Spencer, although older than Bryan by two years, had been recruited two days later as had Kai. Kai, who out of the five of them, had been the only one to escape. Now there was just the four of them.

"Well…" Tala paused. Then an idea came to him. "How about we escape at night but don't escape as a big group, but instead we'll escape one by one."

"I guess it could work." Bryan didn't sound convinced about it though.

"C'mon Bry, we can do it!" Ian said cheerfully using Bryan's nickname without realizing it, while at the same time setting off another of his stink bombs. Tala noticed he wasn't the only one who nearly retched despite not eating for nearly two days.

"IAN!" Bryan roared before proceeding to chase after the purple-haired pre-teen and attempting to strangle him.

"Enough!" Spencer yelled, stopping both Bryan and Ian. "Who is going to leave first?" He asked Tala.

"Ian," Tala said after about a five second hesitation. "He's the smallest and fastest of us."

Ian nodded. He knew what Tala was talking about and was about to say something when Tala cut him off.

"Bryan, you'll go next and Spencer you'll go after him. I'll bring up the rear."

Knowing it would be pointless to argue with Tala's decision, they all nodded. Now it was time to set everything involved in escaping into motion.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Kai: could use more suspense in my opinion.

Blitzkreig50889: I didn't ask you! I was asking the readers.

Kai: whatever.

Tala: shut up Kai and let the people review already.

Ian: I think we did a pretty good job at the time despite our age.

Kai: Only you would say that.

Blitzkreig50889: play nice boys. Anyway please R&R if you like the fic and even if you don't please review anyway. I'm always open to suggestions. Oh and before I forget, my other fic, Bryan's story should be ready to get another chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter done. Writer's Cramp can be such a pain in the ass.


	4. Chapter 3 Ian's Disguise

blitzkreig50889: well, I'm back with the next chapter to The Great Biovolt Escape for you! Sorry it took me so long to update…family life is hectic.

Tala: But still you're updating and that's what matters.

blitzkreig50889: True. Anyway, Tala, where's Kai and Ian. Ian's supposed to do the disclaimer this time.

Tala: Ian's hiding and Kai's trying to drag him here. They should be here soon.

Kai: (enters room dragging a protesting Ian behind him) Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to drag Ian here.

Ian: I don't want to do the disclaimer. It's stupid!

blitzkreig50889: Too bad. Now do the disclaimer or I'll have Tala and Kai dress you up as a girl again.

Ian: NO! I'll do the disclaimer.

blitzkreig50889: then do it already.

Ian: ok. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plots and the ideas that we end up giving her…I think.

Tala: Ian get rid of the "I think." The plot and ideas are hers.

Ian: Ok. Then scratch the "I think" from that and enjoy the story.

blitzkreig50889: Now you got it Ian. And thank you for doing the disclaimer by the way.

Kai: Hey! Whenever I do the disclaimer you never thank me. Why'd you thank him?

blitzkreig50889: because he's younger than you are.

Kai: not fair.

blitzkreig50889: Anyway, enjoy the fic. I hope it makes you laugh as hard as I did.

Chapter 3—Ian's Escape Disguise

(Ian's P.O.V.)

"Tala, I can't wear that! It's a dress!" I screamed at the top of my lungs despite Bryan and Spencer's attempts to shut me up.

Tala grinned at me. I wanted to strangle him.

"C'mon Ian! This is easy. If you're dressed up as a girl you'll be able to escape. I'll have Bryan bring your launcher when he escapes and you'll have Wyborg with you."

"You're crazy!" I yelled.

"Ian!"

"What, Bry?" I growled. I was beginning to get pissed off.

"Get into that stupid dress! We still got to make you look feminine tonight too, you know."

"You guys are sick!"

"Ian, c'mon. We only have a couple of hours to pull this off," Tala reminded me.

I groaned. "If this works, you guys so owe me."

"Ian, just put the dress on." Tala tossed the pink frilly thing at me. I nearly retched. I hate pink.

Groaning, I headed to the bathroom. It took me about fifteen minutes to put the ugly thing on. I looked in the mirror and gagged. I looked disgustingly feminine.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm sure dresses for girls are cute, but for me, a guy with absolutely no hips and far too short of hair, dresses are ugly. Like I said, no offense to you girls. I just don't get the idea of dressing up and walking around in high heels.

"Ian, are you done yet?" Bryan yelled from outside the bathroom door. "I still have to put this god forsaken makeup on you yet."

Yeah, you heard right. Tala had put him in charge of putting on "my" makeup.

"I'm coming," I yelled through the door. "But I'm not wearing the fuckin' heels. No way!"

"Ian, just get out here," Spencer grumbled through the door.

I sighed and pushed the door open. No sooner had I pushed the door open, I heard laughter greet my ears. It was the perfect way to make a rotten day even more rotten.

"Ian, you look ridiculous!" Bryan managed. Tala and Spencer were doubled over they were laughing so hard.

"C'mon, Ian, let's get this finished so you can get outta here," Bryan said after catching his breath. "Here's your blade."

I took Wyborg from him. Wyborg, being his usual self added his own input into the situation, only no one but me heard him.

"You'd make a good girl Ian. I think if you do everything Tala told you to you'll get out of here. And I'm so proud of you."

I blinked, touched by his trust in me. "As promised I'll get you outta here Wyborg."

"I know you will. Especially now. Thank you Ian."

"Wyborg, stop! You keep this up I'll cry!" I was near the point of blubbering.

Wyborg chuckled. "I'm sorry. Now hurry and get that disguise of yours finished. I want out of this place!"

I nodded, attracting my teammate's attention.

"Ian?" Tala inquired.

"I'm okay Tala. I'm just talking to Wyborg."

Tala nodded his understanding. "Just finish soon. Your disguise isn't finished yet."

"I know." I broke off my conversation with Wyborg at that point. "Let's put this plan of yours into motion Tala!" I cried, returning to my usual self.

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer grinned, knowing I was going to improvise Tala's plan by going out with a bang instead of quietly. And I would be leaving a sticky, gooey, sickening mess behind.

Yeah, I was definitely ready to leave.

"Let's do this!" Wyborg and I cried together. "Blitzkrieg forever!" my teammates and I yelled together one last time.

"Bring on that makeup, Bry, before I lose my confidence," I ordered before following him back into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 4 Ian's Escape

blitzkreig50889: I'm back and with chapter 4. Man, do I ever love being able to get on a computer and update these stories of mine whenever I want to.

Bryan: true. However, I hate having to be here while Tala, Kai, and Ian get off sick.

blitzkreig50889: well, you can take that up with them. I hardly doubt they meant to get sick. After all, if anyone gave those guys a cold it was you.

Bryan: What!? Why would I give them a cold?

blitzkreig50889: because you Mr. Ice cube, remember.

Bryan: (growls) what did you just call me?

blizkreig50889: never mind. I was joking around Bryan. Relax already. Besides, I'll have Ian do the disclaimer for your chapter since you did his second one. You however, have to do the second part of your chapter.

Bryan: humph!

blitzkreig50889: alright be that way, but you still have to do Ian's disclaimer for him.

Bryan: do I really have to?

blitzkreig50889: yes and I'll even ask nicely. Bryan will you do the disclaimer for me?

Bryan: maybe. What do I get out of this if I do?

blitzkreig50889: permission to flush Ian's Calculus homework down the toilet.

Bryan: hmmm…okay!

blitzkreig50889: Now, will you do the disclaimer for me, please?

Bryan: yep. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas.

blitzkreig50889: thank you Bryan. Now on to the story! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4—Ian's Escape

(Ian's P.O.V)

I gagged as I forced myself to look at my reflection in the mirror. Bryan had strangely done a good job with the makeup. When I had asked him how he had managed that he said he used to help his mom apply hers just before she died. He didn't look at me when he told me that so I wisely kept my mouth shut and refrained from asking more questions. It was obvious his mother's death still hurt.

"So, Ian, think you'll pass for a convincing enough girl?" Tala asked from behind me. I just nodded. I think he could tell I didn't want to go through with the whole heels and makeup thing, but was doing it anyway to get out of here.

"C'mon, Ian you can do this," Bry encouraged me, surprising everyone with his comment. "Go and make your whole family, bit beast and teammates proud."

Still stunned all I could do was stare at him.

"Seriously, Ian. I meant what I said," Bry attempted to explain.

"Wow, Bryan, I didn't think you had it in you to be nice to him." Spencer was obviously just as shocked as I was. Tala too.

"Whatever," Bry huffed after a moment. "Take it as you will. I just see it this way; the sooner he proves that it's easy to escape the sooner we can all get out of here."

"True," Tala agreed. "Still, I would rather we didn't have to worry about that type of stuff until later. Ian still has to leave this room and manage to get out of here in two hours. If he's not gone by then, his chances of getting out of here are slim."

I gulped. "Tala, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get out of here. I still can't walk in these heels very well," I admitted nervously, expecting him to argue with me but was surprised when he didn't.

"That's true, but we all have faith in you Ian, and you know that. Like Bryan said, go and make everyone proud of you. If you pull this off you'll be an amazing person and the first of hopefully many to escape Biovolt. You can do this!"

Tala's words surprised me. It seemed all of my teammates we feeling overly generous. Still I definitely wasn't the first to escape Biovolt. Kai was, but I guess as far as Tala was concerned, today was all that mattered.

"C'mon, Ian, we all believe in you," A voice I wasn't used to hearing said softly in my mind. It belonged to Wolborg and that was all I needed to get going. I made myself move and almost fell flat on my face.

Bryan chuckled. "Maybe we should try shorter heels instead?"

I looked at him like he was nuts, but we went through with the idea anyway. Within seconds I was wearing half inch high heels instead of the two inch ones I had been wearing. And I could walk in them without falling over or even wobbling.

"Looks like Operation Night Escape Part 1 is in motion," Tala said with a strange wildness in his voice. It had been years since I had heard him talk like that.

"Yeah, "I murmured. Then, softly I spoke to Wyborg. "Ready?"

"I've never been more ready," the giant cobra said with his usual arrogance. "Let's go!"

"See ya later guys," I said quietly as I opened the door and looked around outside for any guards. There wasn't any at the moment, but we all knew they could show up at any time. "I'll make sure to make you guys all proud of me."

"See ya later twerp," Bryan remarked in his usual attitude. All kindness towards me was gone now as he put on his game face; still I could tell he would be worried all the same.

I nodded then ran like crazy for my escape route. Now the true fun of this escape would begin.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Ian ran like crazy for the nearest exit to the abbey. If he could get himself there in a matter of minutes, he'd be free for sure. As he turned a corner, he slowed down. It was time for him to act meek and like the girl he definitely was not, but was pretending to be.

"Make sure you walk like a girl Ian or they'll know for sure you're a guy trying to escape," Wyborg warned obviously worried.

"No problem," Ian assured his bit beast before continuing forward. "This is the easy part."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry Wyborg. I'm going to use the stink bombs as I run through the doors to the woods. It will be hard for them to move if they're too busy gagging themselves silly."

Wyborg was still worried but decided it would be better if he didn't say anything. After all, Ian would be deeply annoyed if he continued to pester him with questions. All he could do was watch Ian from inside his blade and hope for the best.

(Mean while in the other Blitzkrieg Boys' rooms…)

"Tala, this suspense stuff is killing me. When is Ian going to let us know he made it to the door?" Bryan complained.

"Whenever he decides it's safe to set off a stink bomb, and if I know Ian, it shouldn't be long before he does just that."

No sooner were the words out of Tala's mouth did the boys smell a very foul odor and heard guards cursing in the hallway. Ian had made it to his exit.

"What fucking idiot decided to go and shit all over the whole place?" one guard yelled furiously.

Another guard had a different opinion. "What smells like fucking shit and fucked up bodies?" This caused a huge round of laughter. The guards were close and the three boys still in their room huddled in a corner to avoid making noise and drawing attention to their room.

"Who can make a smell like this anyway?" another guard from another section asked. He was new to this particular section and asked far too many questions for his comrades liking.

"God if I know," one of the others answered. "Wait! The only person I know who could make a stink like that is Ian Papov. Hey, where is Ian anyway? I haven't seen him all day."

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer shivered in terror. "Run, Ian, run!" they murmured together.

(Ian's P.O.V.)

I ran like a bat out of hell. I hadn't expected the guards to recover so quickly from the smell my stink bombs had created. Still, I was close to my exit. All I had to do was continue to move slowly towards the door.

I was almost there when I heard a guard yell at me. "Shit," I thought, but forced myself to stay there until the guard came over to me. I must have been a pretty convincing girl because he just looked at me as if he wanted to fuck me. Not a good thought, I know, but that was definitely what he had to be thinking.

"What are you doing out at this time of the night girl?"

I did my best to make my voice sound feminine when I answered him. "Just going for a walk." A lot of girls go for walks at night so I figured I would use that as my excuse.

The guard just huffed. "Whatever. Just make sure you get back to your room in ten minutes. It's almost time for curfew."

I nodded and watched the guard leave. I had gotten lucky. I waited until I didn't see any more guards again then hurried to the door. Within seconds I was outside and free! I wanted to laugh but wisely kept my mouth shut until I had gotten through the meadow and the woods just past Biovolt.

After about ten minutes of waiting to see if I had been followed I finally relaxed. And then I laughed like crazy. I was finally free! And my teammates would soon be free too.

"Now, you have to get Mr. Dickenson," Wyborg reminded me. It was time for me to put Bryan's escape in our escape plan into action.

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Bryan: seemed pretty good to me.

blitzkreig50889: wow, that's a shocking comment especially since it's coming from you.

Bryan: haha. Don't expect me to be like this every time.

blitzkreig50889: I won't. Anyway, to the reader, I hope you liked this chapter and send me a review to let me know how I'm doing. I hadn't written this chapter down before I typed it so I hope it's ok.

Bryan: it's fine.

blitzkreig50889: maybe to you and I but the readers might disagree. Anyway, please review! Chapter five should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 5 Bryan's Torture

blitzkreig50889: hello again people. I've got another chapter for you.

Bryan: yeah, and it's my turn to be humiliated.

Ian: yeah, but I have to say your disclaimer since you did mine last time, which I thank you for by the way.

Bryan: shut up Ian. I didn't do it for you.

Ian: so I noticed when my calculus homework disappeared.

Bryan: hey! blitzkreig50889 told me I could!

Ian: (glares at blitzkreig50889) you can be such a pain in the ass.

blitzkreig50889: that's what I'm here for. Anyway, Bryan let Ian do the disclaimer this time before I have to go and wake Kai and Tala up.

Bryan: (gulps nervously) There's no need to bring Kai into this. After all, after breaking a leg I doubt he would enjoy hobbling over here. Ian, you can do the disclaimer.

Ian: ok…blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of the characters. She does own however the ideas and plots she does come up with.

blitzkreig50889: thank you Ian. Now on to chapter 5.

Bryan: yeah, hope you enjoy seeing me getting tortured.

blitzkreig50889: Bryan, shut up and let the readers read already. Oh, and before I forget, Kai should be back for the next chapter. That's when he'll be adding his part of the story in and he should be here throughout the rest of the story as well.

Ian: Kai isn't going to like that.

Bryan: shut up Ian. Hope you like seeing me humiliated people.

Chapter 5—Bryan's Torture

Bryan screamed in agony as Boris cruelly cracked the whip against his bare back.

"Where is Ian?" Boris bellowed obviously furious that Bryan wouldn't tell him.

"I don't know! I hadn't seen him at all that day," Bryan lied hoping to save his remaining teammates from getting tortured as well. Tala and Spencer would never hold up against a beating this severe. Tala more so than Spencer would be heavily tortured.

"Don't give me that Shit, Bryan. You know exactly where he is so tell me." Boris cracked the whip again, causing extreme pain. Bryan screamed again. He was well past the point of where he could endure the punishment he was receiving.

"Falborg, help me!" he screamed in his thoughts to his bit beast.

"I'm trying but my abilities are already stretched thin in trying to protect you and myself. I don't know if I can hold out much longer." Falborg was obviously in as much pain as his master, but he was trying to hang on for both of them.

"Fine, then Bryan, if you won't tell me where Ian is, I know Tala will," Boris threatened, hoping to get Bryan to confess to knowing where Ian was. He knew that Bryan would do almost anything to protect is younger teammate and best friend.

"Go ahead," Bryan growled knowing he had no choice but to let Tala suffer as well. "But he doesn't know where Ian is either. Nor does Spencer."

The whip flew through the air and cracked hard against his jaw. "Be silent! You will not speak to me like that."

Bryan growled. It looked like it was time for him to put Boris in his place; if he could just manage to move that is.

"Get out of my sight," Boris ordered. Slowly, Bryan got to his feet and walked out of the torture chamber known as Boris' office. His shirt was gone so he was forced to walk through the cold abbey without anything to protect his injured back, face, and chest.

"Falborg, are you okay?" Bryan asked after he had gotten about five minutes away from Boris' office. It was the only time he was glad that his room was this far away from civilization.

"I think so," the falcon remarked after a moment. "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to be sore for awhile and definitely sick unless you can find some disinfectant."

"I'll see if either Ashley or Sierra has any. I'll be right over in a couple of minutes if they do." With that, the falcon seemed to disappear. Bryan felt lonely, but knew there was still hope. If his cousin and closest female advocate had a way to help him out then he would be good. He just had to hope that Falborg wasn't caught going to them.

Bryan continued walking to his room. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard two female voices behind him.

"Bryan! Oh my god! What the hell happened to you," this from his cousin Ashley.

"What the…" Sierra started as she saw Bryan's back. "Bastard," she finished as she realized in an instant who had did this to him.

"I brought them both," Falborg said quietly. Bryan could see his bit beast clearly. He was bruised and sitting on the floor next to Sierra's feet. He looked like he was ready to fall over and sleep for a year. Still, he would not, and Bryan knew that nothing he could say would change his bit beast's stubborn mind.

"Thanks, Falborg, I appreciate it." The falcon just nodded. He understood instantly Bryan's concern and just said calmly, "Don't worry, Bry. We can still get out of here tonight. We have to or we'll be letting everyone down."

"Bryan?" Bryan jerked. Ashley was speaking to him. "Are you okay? Would you like me to bandage up your back?"

"Please," was all Bryan was able to say before he collapsed on the floor completely exhausted.

(Falborg's P.O.V.)

Bryan looked awful. He even smelled awful. But then again, that was probably due to the lack of a shower in two days, blood, and the leather of the whip that he'd been beaten with. Yeah, the shower part was definitely correct in case you were wondering. Biovolt operatives believe that if they take away things such as showers they'll get more obedient slaves. So far, that seems to be a non-existent idea.

"Falborg?"

I turned my head. Ashley was looking at me as if asking me what we should do with Bryan who'd passed out from the pain in his back.

"What?" I answered her after about a minute.

"Can you get the door open so we can get him inside? I can't bandage him up out here."

I nodded and opened the door. Tala immediately rushed to bombard me with questions but stopped when he saw the injured Bryan.

"Help me," I whispered to him, hoping he could hear me. He did, thankfully. My whole body ached. I realized instantly that by helping Bryan out, I had also exhausted myself.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Bryan and Falborg had both collapsed on the floor, worrying their friends and teammates. Neither one of them had ever did this before. Still, with teamwork, they managed to get both the beyblader and his bit beast inside the room.

Tala was trying to help Sierra bandage Falborg when the bit beast woke up, obviously quite annoyed.

"Sorry, Falborg, but you were dripping blood all over the place. We had to help you out to or Bryan would've been furious," Tala explained to the irate bit beast. Falborg didn't say anything. He just walked away into Bryan's room.

"Well, you could've at least said thank you," Sierra grumbled.

"He's always like that," Spencer said from Bryan's side. He was holding up the younger beyblader so Ashley could bandage him up properly.

Tala just shook his head and started to pray that Ian was well on his way to Mr. Dickenson like he had asked. If they were here any longer, none of them would be alive, and Biovolt would rule supreme.

(Mean while outside in Moscow Russia…)

Ian ran like a maniac. He hadn't expected to find Biovolt operatives outside of the abbey. He'd changed back into his customary clothes and shoes. He continued to run for the airport. Mr. Dickenson had sent a plane to Russia for him. Now all he had to do was get to it before the operatives and he'd be getting his teammates their desired freedom.

Up ahead the airport gleamed in the snow. A jet could be seen sitting there waiting for him. No operatives had gotten there yet, but Ian knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up to him.

"C'mon Ian, you're almost there," Wyborg encouraged. "Just a few more feet and you've got your teammates their freedom.

Ian continued to run, digging the ticket Mr. Dickenson had sent him out of his pocket and literally ran the entire way through the airport to the jet. He made it just minutes before the operatives found him and started running for his ride to freedom.

"Go, go, go, go!" he shouted to the jet's staff. They saw why Ian was yelling and did as told. With just seconds to spare the doors to the jet shut and the jet began to move. He had managed to escape out of Russia. Now, he was off to England, and the BBA.

"I did it Wyborg."

"I know you did, and soon you're teammates will be with you too. All I ask is that you be strong just a little longer Ian."

"I'm trying Wyborg. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be but I'm almost there. I just hope I made them proud."

"Trust me, Ian. You made me proud so I'm sure you will make them proud when they hear of your adventure."

Ian sighed and leaned back against his seat. He was almost asleep when he heard a voice above him.

"So, Ian I see you managed to make it to my jet."

Ian's eyes flew open. "Mr. Dickenson." He said it calmly. He hadn't expected to see him here.

Mr. Dickenson smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you Ian. However, you wouldn't have called me all this way for nothing now would you?"

Ian shook his head. "No, sir. I have a request for you from my teammates."

"Oh, and what may that be?"

"They ask that you find a way to help them gain their freedom from Biovolt."

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Bryan: hoped you liked seeing me getting tortured. I still have no clue why I passed out though.

Ian: because you were injured. If someone doesn't pass out from extreme blood loss, then what type of torture would that be?

Bryan: you're just lucky I managed to get those wounds looked at and that you made it to Mr. Dickenson or would've killed you.

Ian: hey, I would never let a teammate down; never.

blitzkreig50889: ok, that's enough guys. Bryan, don't you have something that you should say?

Bryan: What? Oh, yeah. Thanks for reading and please review in order for the next chapter to be put up.

blitzkreig50889: Thank you Bryan. Anyway, like Bryan said, please review. If you have any ideas please let me know. Oh, and because I've been lacking and forgetting to say this, thank you everyone that has reviewed and made this story such a great success. I promise to have Bryan's Story, Chapter three put up as soon as I can get it off of my other computer and typed up onto this one. Again, thanks for the support and hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	7. Chapter 6 Kai's Return & Bryan's Escape

blitzkreig50889: we're back! And we've got another chapter for you. However, I must say I'm a little disappointed in the reviews I got or maybe I should say the lack of reviews.

Kai: yeah. She tells you I'm coming back and the review ratings seem to drop. What's up with that?

Bryan: can it Kai. Maybe people weren't able to get to the story before she decided to put another chapter.

Tala: yeah, besides, the other chapters were doing just fine. People probably just didn't realize another chapter had gone up that's all.

Ian: yeah, quit being such a worry wart, Kai.

Kai: if you guys don't shut up I'll kick all of your asses, despite my broken leg.

Tala: if you can move.

Kai: why you…

blitzkreig50889: that's enough guys. And just out of curiosity Kai, how did you break your leg?

Kai: tripping over a pile of junk that had been turned invisible by Tyson and Dragoon.

blitzkreig50889: no wonder you're not in a good mood. Sorry about that.

Kai: no big deal.

blitzkreig50889: Anyway, on to chapter 6. Bryan, you know what to do.

Bryan: yeah, I know. The disclaimer. I didn't forget about it.

Tala: then do it already!

Bryan: I am! blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plot ideas she comes up with.

blitzkreig50889: thank you Bryan. Now, on to chapter 6. Hope you like it. Oh and sorry about this but it's going to be a little long.

Ian: great. Thanks for the warning.

blitzkreig50889: you're welcome

Ian: (anime fall)

Chapter 6—Kai's Return and Bryan's Escape

(Kai's P.O.V)

I hurried down the street towards the abbey. I had to get the others out, I had to. I couldn't believe I'd been stupid enough to think they'd gotten out. After all, it had been almost two days and they hadn't met me at our meeting spot. They would never go back on their word.

Rounding a corner, I darted into the shadows and began looking for the easiest way into the abbey. Guards were everywhere, which was unusual since they were almost never out and about during the day. I saw several of them talking and decided to move closer.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find Papov, if it's almost thirty below and the little guy is as smart as an eel?"

I gasped. Ian had escaped? But if he'd escaped, why hadn't he come to the spot we were supposed to meet? It made absolutely no sense. Unless…maybe Tala had thought I had abandoned them and gave Ian a different set of directions. But what were those directions?

Curious as to how long Ian had been gone I moved closer. The guard's voices became more distinct.

"Papov's been gone for a day already and no matter what Boris tries to do Kuznetzov, Ivanov, and Pterov won't open their mouths. I just don't get it. They obviously know where he is but they won't tell us. Why go through that much torture just to protect someone. It's ridiculous."

I grinned, glad I was hidden in the shadows and that the guards couldn't see me. It was just like Bryan, Tala, and Spencer to know how to protect someone. Yet, part of me was worried. How were they protecting themselves?

Deciding that I would have clear answers to my questions if I went inside and found them, I jumped over the fence. My new DNA that had been given to me by Boris was that of a cat so it was easy to jump over the fence. Add in my bit beast's abilities and it was an extreme piece of cake. Still, I stayed to the shadows just to be safe. I still had to get into and through the abbey without being discovered or I would suffer worse than any of my teammates had ever suffered. And then how would I be able to help them?

(Inside the Abbey…)

"Did you hear about Ian? He escaped!"

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah! The guards are all furious about it. Just think about it though. If Ian managed to escape, we probably can too."

"That sounds awesome. I want out of this place. Do you think Tala, Bryan, and Spencer will tell us how they got Ian out?"

"Maybe if we ask nice enough. You know how they are; they don't do anything for anyone unless they have to."

"True, but maybe this was their way of getting everyone in Biovolt to gather together. Maybe they are helping everyone buy showing us it's possible to escape!"

"Maybe. Let's go find them and ask!"

I smiled. So it seemed Tala had come up with another plan after all and it had started with Ian. None of the boys I'd been listening to had even known I was there. At least that had gone right, but how much more luck was I going to have? I had nowhere to hide in this place. All I had was Dranzer's magic and if that were to fail, I would be sunk.

"Okay, Dranzer, I'm moving now. Can you still handle the spell?"

"Yep, no problem. You're clear for movement."

I almost sighed in relief. Dranzer's blessing was a relief. Now, all I had to do was follow the two boys who I had been listening to and hope they led me to my teammates.

(Bryan's P.O.V)

I grimaced. How was it possible for one person to make such an idiot of himself? First I passed out from my injuries and now I had somehow gotten myself into a beyblade match with one of Biovolt's best beybladers. On top of that, I was still trying to figure out how I was going to escape.

"Bryan, you might want to watch what you're doing or you'll get your ass kicked," Falborg warned. "Oh, and by the way, someone familiar is watching us."

Cautiously I looked up from my beybattle. Boris wasn't anywhere in sight, but there was someone in a cloak that looked awfully familiar. It was hard to tell who it was since he was blurred, but still he seemed familiar.

"Do you not recognize him?" Falborg queried.

"No, who is he?"

"Finish your beybattle and I'll tell you then. I don't want you to give him away since it's only because of me that you can see him."

Baffled I did as told. Within seconds my opponent had been defeated and I was finally allowed to leave the arena.

"Who is he Falborg?" I asked once we were out of any close guards sight.

"Kai."

I nearly gasped out loud. Kai was back? "But that's impossible! He escaped two days ago!"

"I know that, but I think he came back for you guys. He probably doesn't know that Ian's escaped yet so just imagine the shock when he finds out."

"Maybe, but I think Kai will probably already know about Ian's escape. He always knows stuff like that."

Falborg just shrugged. He didn't seem to care, but then again, that was nothing unusual. "Let's go let him know that we know he's here without letting anyone else know that we know, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. In a matter of seconds I was by his side and whispering in his ear.

"I know you're here Kai, so don't play mute with me. Follow me back to the room and we can talk there, got it?"

Kai nodded. He didn't look happy about me knowing he was there. However, within a matter of minutes, I had us back at our room and through the door. Tala and Spencer thankfully were already there.

"Hey, guys, come here a second," I called to them through their bedroom doors. Tala had gotten food poisoning last night and Spencer had gotten a major cold. And all courtesy of Boris none the less.

"What is it Bryan?" Tala grumbled as he opened the door and walked out. He looked like a ghost he was so pale.

"We've got company," was all I said. Spencer must have heard me for he opened his door and walked out to.

"Where?" they both asked, obviously unable to see Kai at all.

I didn't have time to answer them; Kai did it for them.

"Right in front of you."

"Kai?" Tala sounded shocked. "Hey, get rid of the spell so I can see you. I don't like talking to someone who's invisible.

Kai must have dropped his spell for within moments he was visible and grinning slightly. "So, how have things been going since the beatings you received yesterday along with the colds you and Spencer have now?" Kai asked Tala.

Tala just glared at him. "Fine, but we could've used your help."

"I know. That's why I came back."

"Good. Then you can help Bryan come up with an idea as to how he's going to escape."

Kai just blinked and nodded. I just stood there in shock. Kai had never taken orders from Tala before. What the hell was going on here?

"Come with me, Bry, while we let Tala and Spencer recover from their colds."

Stunned, I just did as Kai said. If Kai could get me out, then it was fine by me if I had to take orders from him.

"So, Bryan, have you come up with any ideas of how you want to escape?" Kai asked.

"No, I haven't. Ian was easy to get out compared to me. I have to take his and Spencer's launchers out with me when I go."

"Well, then in that case, we could just have you climb through the vents if you're thin enough and quick enough."

"Kai how is that going to work if I have to carry three launchers with me? Tala sent Ian to get Mr. Dickenson so we could all get him out in the end. He's the last one leaving. If either Spencer or I goof things up, Ian's escape won't help us at all. Tala's depending on us."

"So, that's why Ian didn't meet up with me at the spot where all of us were supposed to meet."

"What?" Now Kai had me confused. "What meeting spot?"

Kai glared at me. "Never mind. Let's work on checking the vents to make sure you can get out of here through them. If you can't get out and if your escape is a way of helping Tala and Spencer escape then I'll do whatever I can to get you out. You have my word and honor on that!"

Startled and relieved I just nodded. "Okay Kai. What exactly do you have in mind?"

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I sighed. These vents were all too small around here for Bryan to climb through carrying three launchers. I still had no clue as to why Bryan was carrying Ian, Spencer, and his own out of here, but he was.

Curiosity however, got the best of me as it usually does and the next thing I knew I was asking him why he was carrying out not only his own launcher, but Ian and Spencer's as well. After all, if Ian had already escaped why hadn't he taken his launcher with him? I was shocked when I heard Bryan's answer.

"We dressed Ian up as a girl so if he would've been carrying his launcher, the guards would've recognized him as he tried to escape. Spencer plans on getting himself outside then swimming through the ice cold water to the nearest shoreline that isn't part of Biovolt territory and if he were to carry his launcher with him it would've either rusted or weighed him down. Ian and I are going to meet him at that shoreline and help him get to the hiding spot that happens to be a part of BBA territory. That is why I'm carrying three launchers and not just my own."

All I could do was stare at him. That was a pretty tough assignment for someone like Bryan who wasn't the most light-footed of people around.

"Well, then," I said after a moment. "I guess I'm going to have to find a pretty big vent if I want you to get out of here, aren't I?"

Bryan chuckled. "That you are if you want me to get out of here alive. If the guards hear any noise up in these vents they're likely to start shooting at them thinking there's a mouse or something in here. You know how most of these guards are afraid of mice, right?"

I grinned. Bryan must have been taking prank lessons from Ian and he was planning on playing one with the guards in order to escape. I guess my vent idea was all he needed.

"Well, I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Actually, Kai, I do. You see, I want you to set the mice loose as I get into those vents that way the guards won't hear me."

I had to admit it was a clever plan. Bryan however was assuming that I would be good enough not to get caught in the process. All I could do was hope his trust in my abilities was right.

"Ready, Dranz?" I asked my bit beast.

"Yes. Does this mean we'll be getting Bryan and ourselves out of here soon?"

"Bryan, yes, but we won't be leaving unless Tala says for us to leave."

"Alright, if you say so, then that's what we'll do."

"Thanks, Dranz, you're the best."

"Aren't I always?" Dranzer was being very optimistic and his optimism raised my spirits. Dranzer was ready to get Bryan and the others out of here by any means necessary. Even if he had to go catch Bryan and I some mice to do it.

"Kai?" Bryan queried from behind me.

"Sorry, I was just asking Dranzer to go and catch us some mice. Ready to get out of here?"

Bryan grinned again. He was obviously getting a major adrenaline rush; definitely a good thing in his current condition. "You bet I'm ready to get out of here. How long do you think it'll take Dranzer to catch those mice?"

"About two minutes to find them then about thirty seconds to catch them and return to us with them."

"Good."

Bryan and I had been waiting for about three minutes when Dranzer returned. Falborg had left to tell Tala that Bryan was leaving and to get Spencer's launcher. He arrived about two minutes after Dranzer had returned.

"Thanks Dranzer, Falborg, you guys really made this easy for me. Kai, are you escaping again, or are you going to hide here until Spencer and Tala are out too?" Bryan looked worried about his teammates who he was leaving behind.

"I'll be here hiding until they get out. Hopefully Ian managed to get to Mr. Dickenson and help is on its way for Tala and I."

Bryan nodded, pleased with my answer despite the second half of it. "Ok. I'll see you when we bring the Calvary in to get Tala out. You can set those mice free now if you want."

I nodded and set them free. They didn't run until Falborg dove at them, then they ran like hell. Guards could be heard yelling in fear as they caught sight of the mice.

As the guards continued to cry in terror Bryan called Falborg into his blade and I had Dranzer hide me with his magic. Bryan had entered the event and I knew that within a matter of minutes he had made it outside. Then, knowing that Bryan was going to be safe thanks to his new vampire DNA, I hurried back to Spencer and Tala's room to hide until the BBA came for Tala and I.

(Outside…Bryan's P.O.V)

I was free! My night vision was unbelievable and the few guards that saw me escaping were unable to catch me. I moved like the wind! Now all I had to do was find Ian's chosen hide out until he returned with our escape team and I'd be good. And oddly enough, I thanked Boris for giving me my new vampire DNA.

(England…Ian's P.O.V)

"C'mon, Mr. Dickenson, there has to be something you can do!" I cried in frustration.

Mr. Dickenson looked thoughtful. "Actually, now that I think about it, there may be a way for me to get you guys out of Biovolt, but I'll have to bring in outside help."

I scowled. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, Ian, I'm not. I only have two people that might be able to help me get your teammates out. Three, actually if Kai helps."

My eyes grew wide. Kai had been in contact with Mr. Dickenson?

"I see you look surprised. Kai has been helping me for years against his grandfather's wishes. It wouldn't surprise me now if Kai had gone back into Biovolt to help your teammates and friends. After all, even though he won't admit it, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer are his friends too."

All I could do was gape. Kai considered us friends? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Still, I shook myself and asked the question that had first popped into my head when he had said that there were two other people besides Kai that could help my teammates and I.

"Who are the other two people, Mr. Dickenson? You know, the ones you said could help us besides Kai."

"Why, they're Great Britain's two best spies and assassins. They're Jonathan McGregor and Cassandra Black. And before you ask, yes Jonathan is indeed Johnny of the Majestics."

"Great," I thought to myself. "I'm about to help my friends out by bringing in their two worst enemies. What's next?"

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Sorry about the length of the chapter. I had a lot of describing I had to do in order for this chapter to make sense.

Kai: you're telling me! It's almost nine pages long!

Blitzkreig50889: well, it's not like I was trying to make it that long, I just ended up making it that long.

Bryan: don't worry about it blitzkreig50889. It's no big deal. What matters is that you got it done and that hopefully the viewers will like it. I especially hope they like the twist you put in at the end but that's just my opinion.

Blitzkreig50889: yeah, I guess you're right. (Suddenly realizes that Ian and Tala are gone) hey, where are Ian and Tala?

Kai: taking potty breaks. They just left about a minute ago.

Blitzkreig50889: oh. Anyway, I guess I'm done with all that needs to be said for this chapter. I hope to see a few more reviews though before it's time for me to put up the next chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please review!

Kai: yes, please review or she'll make saying the disclaimer torturous.

Blitzkreig50889: shut up Kai and let the people review already.

Kai: oops! Yes ma'am!

Bryan: (laughs as Kai hurriedly hobbles out of the room then follows him out.)


	8. Author's Note on Story

Author's Note

_Blitzkreig50889_: well, people before I can give you the next chapter I would just like to thank n-zelda-n for reviews for each and every one of my chapters. I really appreciate it! As for those who have been reading my fics, please, please review. 244 hits is a lot of people so if you've been reading the story but haven't reviewed, please do so. With that many people there should be at least a few more reviews than those of just one person. If there's something you don't like, then tell me. I'll try to fix everything but I can't guarantee I'll be able to make everyone happy.

_Kai_: yes, please review. Poor Spencer has one of the most interesting parts and we wouldn't want to let him out of this.

_Spencer_: thanks Kai, but I actually would rather not be overly noticed here.

Bryan: nonsense! If Ian and I can be humiliated you at least can bring some better humor back into the story.

_Tala_: yeah, and it's almost done already….wait that isn't a good thing!

_Blitzkreig50889_: you're right there Tala, but with the length of the chapters so far, I don't think there'll be more than ten left. You guys certainly made your escape plan easy enough to write about.

_Ian_: yeah, but that doesn't mean we want it to end so soon. I like the publicity I'm finally getting.

_Kai_: what publicity is that Ian? Invisible fangirl publicity?

_Ian_: can it Kai!

_Blitzkreig50889_: (sighs) cool it you two. The story's been great, but it's also the first one I've been able to update almost every other day or so. And it's also the only one I'm at this rate likely to finish….until I can get home and get the other parts to my other Blitzkrieg Boy fic, Bryan's Story.

_Tala_: yeah, but still…

_Kai_: Tala, please don't tell me you've decided to have a conscience about this?

_Tala_: what the…?

_Kai_: never mind.

_Blitzkreig50889_: anyway, that doesn't matter guys. What matters is that you all had fun becoming known to the world and actually got along pretty well by doing so.

_All_: oh….YES! WE DID IT!

_Blitzkreig50889_: I knew that would cheer you guys up. Anyway, anything you'd like to say before we get into chapters 7 and 8 on Spencer?

_Tala_: yes, actually. Please read and review people. It would mean a lot to us and blitzkreig50889 if you did…after all I think she mentioned to us about making a sequel but we can't do that if we don't have the reviews to do so. Besides, this one might be a bit more like something a romantic would happen to like (wink wink). And you thought only boys went to Biovolt.

_Ian_: shhh, Tala! Don't give away the story yet.

_Bliztkreig50889_: yes, Tala please don't go overboard on the hints. They're supposed to read the rest of this one first before wondering about the next one!

_Tala_: oops! Sorry about that.

_Blitzkreig50889_: well, this should work I think. So does anyone feel like wrapping up my author's note for me?

_Spencer_: I'll do it since I haven't really been around for the first six chapters.

_Blitzkreig50889_: aw! Thanks Spencer.

_Spencer_: no problem. (To readers) blitzkreig50889 would again like to thank everyone that has been reading this fic and encourages those that haven't reviewed it to please review. Those that have reviewed might want to keep an eye out for a possible invitation to her C2 that she's been looking for stories to add to. Oh, and blitzkreig50889 would like to remind everyone that reviews are needed before any story can go up and preferable more than one…wait a minute? Didn't I just say that?

_Blitzkreig50889_: yes you did but I figure the more times people read it the more likely they are to remember to review.

_Spencer_: hmmm…I see. Well, anyway, just so you know, one of her OC's will be popping in for my second chapter so…well, you get the point.

_Blitzkreig50889_: thank you Spencer. Now as to the OC that he was talking about, she's a made up character that has nothing whatsoever to do with the show beyblade despite the fact she's got a beyblade. However the girl will have a better part in the sequel if everyone who reads is up for the idea. And before I forget, there will be another author's note later after the story is completed. It will explain all of the characters that will be in the sequel by giving you descriptions of each character and their bit beasts.

_Kai_: are you done yet?

_Blitzkreig50889_: as a matter of fact, yes.

_Kai_: good, because this note of yours has got to be the longest one I've ever seen. Not to mention I'm getting a leg cramp from sitting in a position where I have to keep my broken leg straight.

_Tala_: Kai, you might want to shut up before she decides to ream you out again.

_Kai_: hey, I'm just telling her how long her note is that's all.

_Blitzkreig50889_: thanks Kai, but I already knew it was going to be long. Anyway, back to the fic which will be updated in about a week. For each of you people that reviewed only once, now's your time to let me know if I'm updating too fast. I personally feel that may be affecting things, so like I think I wrote in chapter 7, which hasn't been put up yet, please let me know if I'm going too fast. My goal is to have this fic done by the third of August if at all possible. Now that I've said that, I'm outta here.

_Tala_: wow! Three pages later and she finally gets done. Well, see ya later people.

_Ian_: yep see ya in chapter 7.

_Kai_: how this is just humiliating (in reference to Tala and Ian's goodbyes)

_Bryan_: haha! C'mon Kai, they're only acting human for once.

_Kai_: yeah, but couldn't they be more mature?

_Blitzkreig50889_: (interrupting Bryan and Kai's conversation) Guys, let's go before people try to shoot up okay?

_Bryan_: good idea. See ya in the intro to the next chapter.

_Kai_: (sighs then stands up and hobbles out of the room again although with his crutches this time…his leg still hasn't healed yet.)

_Spencer_: guess I bring up the rear. Later people and enjoy the next chapters and humor that goes with them.


	9. Chapter 7 Spencer's Hope

blitzkrieg50889: ok here's the next chapter and if I'm updating too fast please let me know. I can't seem to get as many reviews as I would like and I think it has to do with how quickly I'm updating. Let me know if that's the problem.

Tala: hey! Don't put yourself down. I think you're doing great. I like how you're managing to write this fic.

blitzkreig50889: aw! Thanks Tala!

Ian: ugh! You just had to go and get mushy didn't you Tala?

Tala: Can it Ian!

blitzkreig50889: hey, guys, didn't I ask you to bring Spencer with you?

Ian: yeah, but he wasn't able to make it…he got the flu or something like that.

blitzkreig50889: oh man! Poor Spencer! Well then, in that case, is Kai and Bryan on their way?

Tala: uh…

Ian: …

blitzkreig50889: what is that supposed to mean?

Tala: Well, Bryan's sick because he caught whatever Spencer has and Kai has, well, disappeared.

blitzkreig50889: then that means one of you two have to do the disclaimer.

Tala: (Jumps about waving hand) I'll do it!

Ian: thank you Tala!

Tala: can it Ian! (To reader) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters she just owns the plots to the stories she comes up with.

blitzkreig50889: Thanks you Tala. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and hopefully I managed to make this one funny since the others were a little slow. I'm truly trying to come up with good jokes to make this interesting.

Ian: besides, I'm sure I'll make a few wisecracks at Johnny and Cass…heheheh.

Tala: Ian you so need a life.

blitzkreig50889: (sighs as the two get into a fight) there they go again. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 7—Spencer's Hope

(Tala's P.O.V.)

"So, Spence, are you ready to get out of here?"

Spencer groaned as I asked him for probably the 800th time if he was ready to leave. "Of course I am. Didn't I just tell you that five minutes ago?"

I was nervous. Strange huh? After all Spencer's the one escaping tonight, not me. Maybe it's just Kai's return that's got me all jittery. After all, we were doing great with leaving before he returned. But then again, he did help Bryan escape so maybe I'm just beginning to go crazy or something weird like that.

"Tala, are you ok?" Kai asked from his corner. He normally didn't ask me anything, and just brooded in a corner by himself. I wasn't sure I cared for him knowing what it was we were going to do to escape. He didn't have the best secret keeping abilities in the world, or at least I don't think he does. But then again, neither do I.

"Hey, Spencer, can I ask you a question?" Kai queried from his corner. Spencer tensed and I began to worry. Part of me wondered if he was picking up some sort of signal I wasn't. After all, I don't know what type of animal DNA is in his blood.

Still even though I'm sure Kai meant well, I worried. After all, Kai hadn't been the most trustworthy companion and friend in the world to have.

I looked at Spencer. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to answer Kai's question. After a moment, he did so. What he said shocked me into a state of wonderment at his courage.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Kai, what's your question because if it deals with my animal DNA, I know what it is. It's the DNA of an orca."

Tala gaped at Spencer's remark, and Kai just looked surprised. He obviously hadn't expected a marine creature's DNA to be used.

"Oh," was all Kai could say. Spencer looked away and started to explain how it was he knew that.

"Listen, I know this is probably going to sound weird but I know that this DNA actually was given to me through Seaborg in an attempt to protect me from the vampire DNA that Boris tried to use. The tattoo on my back has the vampire wings, but it doesn't have the right colors, signifying that Seaborg was successful in helping me be immune to the vampire DNA. And on top of that, the orca DNA protects me from the cold. The only bad part is that my abilities only work at their best when I'm near or in water."

Tala's jaw had dropped. "Are you actually serious, Spence?"

Spencer snarled his next comment at him. "Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't have told you what I did if I was kidding around."

Kai blinked. "Tala, do you have a death wish?" he asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Because if you don't shut up here soon, you'll see what Spencer's new orca DNA can do. That means you will probably have met your match in physical combat, not that Spencer couldn't have beaten you before."

"Ok…but how the hell is he supposed to kill me when his DNA is water based and mine is earth based?"

"Ever hear of tsunamis, dumbass?" Kai growled at Tala, annoyed that he was being so dense. Tala just bristled and began to chew Kai out like he would Bryan and Ian when they were having one of their I'm-going-to-so-fucking-kill-you fights.

Spencer sighed and walked out of the room. While those two were arguing like a bunch of old women he was going to work on getting his ass out of the predicament he had gotten it into. After all, he hadn't told them that he couldn't swim, especially since his plan of escape dealt with him using water to escape; ice cold water.

(Spencer's P.O.V.)

I sighed. In a matter of hours I would soon be able to escape. Kai would get to follow me out next. Tala had insisted on it when he had heard that Kai was going to stay there until he was able to escape. This had ensued in a major street fight between the two, which he had been forced to break apart before Kai got himself caught and Tala got himself another beating for just being his usual self. Again.

"Hey, Spencer, how ya doing?" A pitchy female voice questioned me from behind.

At first glance, anyone who would've seen me outside would've thought it better to leave me alone. I had the look of a pissed off grizzly bear on my face.

"What do you want Savannah?" I growled after a moment, knowing that if I didn't answer her she'd flip out on me.

"I want to give you a chance to escape. After all, that's what Ian and Bryan did isn't it?"

I blinked. "How did you…?"

"It's obvious Spencer. They're not here, so there's no way I couldn't tell they had escaped."

"And what do you get out of this?" I asked, naturally suspicious as Savannah never did anything for anyone without getting something back in return.

"Oh, just a promise that you'll come back later on with the others and get me and the rest of the Flaming Hearts out of Biovolt."

I gasped. "You want me to do what?"

Savannah glared. "Come back and get me and my teammates out of Biovolt after you have managed to escape and put Boris and Voltaire behind bars."

Horror rushed through me. How the fuck was I supposed to get her and her teammates out of here when I wasn't even sure I could get myself out.

"C'mon Spencer! You can do this; I know you can. Out of all of the beybladers here, you were the best at detecting escape routes. Even Kai couldn't out smart you when it came to stuff like that. And besides, you were going to try and use water as your escape route, weren't you?"

"How the fuck did you know that?!" I questioned horror at her knowing gripping me in its deadly embrace.

Well, considering I can see things that most people can't see and that you were looking at the water, I figured that was how you were going to escape."

I sighed. "You're right, but…"

"But you don't know how you're going to manage to get across the lake when the water is ice cold, am I right?"

I chuckled, amazed at her courage. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Well, maybe I can help you there."

"What?! Savannah are you crazy?"

"No, I just happen to know a way you can get across the water without freezing that's all."

I examined her face closely at that statement. She didn't seem to be lying, so I figured I could trust her. "Okay, then. What's your plan?"

Savannah smiled, giving me a feeling I may have just regretted asking that question. "Well, all you have to do is use your orca DNA completely and…" she trailed off, an eerie smile on her face.

"Something tells me I am not going to like this," I mumbled aloud before giving her the okay to explain further what she meant.

(Ian's P.O.V.)

"Wyborg, are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet Johnny and Cass?"

"Positive."

"Great," I grumbled, now quite irritated with the rain I had been standing in for twenty minutes while waiting for Johnny and Cass to arrive. They were late and I was beginning to get irritated.

"Don't worry, Ian, they'll show up. After all, Mr. Dickenson did say they'd had nothing to do for the last month and a half and most likely would be bored."

"Wyborg, you're not making things any better, do you know that?"

"Sorry, I was just…"

I laughed at him, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Wyborg could get so worked up over things sometimes.

"That wasn't funny Ian, and by the way, Johnny and Cass are approaching you from behind."

I whipped around to face my operation-rescue-Tala crew. They didn't look any happier than I was to be in the rain. Personally, I much rather snow, but then again I am from Russia, so that's really nothing new.

"Well, hello, Ian. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Johnny questioned calmly. He was dressed completely in black with his normal auburn hair dyed copper, and his lavender eyes were a strange emerald green. I'm not sure how he did it, but I thought he looked like he'd be hard to find now that his usual features had been hidden. Cass was her usual self, as since she wasn't a major league blader like Johnny was there was no reason for her to change her appearance.

"Hi, Ian, nice meeting you," Cass remarked with her usual enthusiasm. The last time I'd seen her she'd been in Italy working on solving a mystery with Enrique and Oliver that I'm pretty sure had something to do with stolen pillows, but I'm not entirely sure exactly why they were looking for stolen pillows.

"Hi," I answered her back after a moment.

"Ian, is there a way you propose for us to rescue your companions?" This came from Johnny who obviously wasn't in a good mood, which Cass decided to confirm after I gave a nod.

"Don't worry about him Ian. He just doesn't like being in the rain especially since he has a fire type bit beast. He's naturally affected by the rain and becomes weaker because of it."

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Johnny said with a glare in Cass's direction. She glared back and for a minute I feared that I would have to break them apart if they decided to get into a fight. Luckily I didn't have to for they stopped glaring at each other and turned back to me.

"Well, let's go Ian! Mr. Dickenson already has a plane waiting for us at the airport," Johnny growled as he turned his back on me and Cass and started to lead the way to the airport. I however, was not as willing to do as he told me. I tossed a very strong gas bomb at him and got the pleasure of hitting him very hard in the back of the head, setting the gas bomb of with an explosive and a very nasty curse from Johnny. Cass just laughed then gagged as the smell became nearly unbearable.

"Ian!" Johnny roared. "You are so going to die for that!"

"Shit!" I cried before running directly for the airport. Cass just followed us, laughing the whole damn time at me trying to outrun Johnny forgetting that he was a partial samurai and that I was just an ordinary person.

"Ian, you may have just met your match when it comes to running," Wyborg teased as I worked frantically to get to the plane.

"Wyborg, shut up so I can think of how I'm going to keep him from killing me on the plane."

"Okay, if you say so."

"_Oh, well,_" I thought. "_At least I found some help. Hang on Tala! I'm coming for you!"_

blitzkreig50889: Well, what do you think?

Tala: can I make a comment to Ian?

blitzkreig50889: make it quick.

Tala: okay. Ian, why did you have to make it sound as if I were a wimp and couldn't take care of myself?

Ian: sorry, I hadn't intended to do that. That's just how it came out.

Tala: ah…I see.

Ian: o.o I don't think I like the sound of that.

blitzkreig50889: Down, Tala, down.

Tala: I am NO dog!

blitzkreig50889: true, but your werewolf fangs just appeared when you were glaring at Ian, so I figured I'd tell you to let him alone.

Tala: okay.

blitkreig50889: anyway, hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it but Spencer's hard to write about. He doesn't really say anything for me to give him a good personality like I have the others. And the personality each of these guys has is completely made up. They don't act like this in the manga or anime. This is just how I see them.

Ian: at least you're willing to admit that.

blitzkreig50889: can it Ian.

Ian: yes ma'am.

blitzkreig508899: anyway, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review. I'd like at least two reviews for this chapter if at all possible before I put up the next one. Oh, and that one might take awhile to put up as I haven't written it yet. Anyway, I'm out of here and please review. I won't be updating for awhile due to change in environment (as in heading back home for the remainder of my summer instead of being in a college dorm) and of course like I said earlier, Spencer's hard to write about.

Tala: Yeah, so if you have any good ideas please let blitzkreig50889 know, right?

blitkreig50889: yep! Thanks by the way Tala for saying that.

Tala: no problem.

blitzkreig50889: Well, anyway, please review and I'll try to make sure everyone's here for the next chapter. After that there's about five chapters left before the sequel if this one does well enough for me to put it up.

Ian: So please review and see ya later people.

blitkreig50889: hey! I was supposed to say that!

Ian: yeah, I know, but you have a habit of being long-winded. I think the reader's would like to review now.

blitzkreig50889: oops! Sorry about that. I'll leave so you can review (leaves).

Tala: well, Ian, guess we're done for now.

Ian: yep. Let's go find someone to torture.

Tala: (Grins) that sounds like a good idea to me! (Both boys leave room to allow readers to review and prepare for the next chapter)


	10. Author's Note 2

Blitzkrieg50889: this is just a thank you to the readers of this fic. The reviews and the hits I'm getting for it are unbelievable. Thank you so much for the support!

Tala: yes, thank you! Each and every one of you has been a great help in getting this fic up and going.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you Tala! And he's right. So, what I guess I'm trying to say, is keep up the support. This fic wouldn't be going anywhere if it weren't for you guys, nor would the Blitzkrieg Boys be getting a little spotlight fame.

Tala: harrumph! That's not why we're helping you!

Blitzkreig50889: I know. Anyway, I should have chapter 8 (I think that's the chapter I'm on) up for you soon and all of you that liked Bryan's Story, chapter 3 should be up within the week. I'm home now and can finally get to my mother's computer. Now, if only the printer would work I'd be able to print it off of her computer, type it onto this one, and then get it onto you said it there!

Blitzkreig50889: just ignore him for the moment. Anyway, thanks for the support. The next chapter for The Great Biovolt Escape is being written in my head as I type this and I hope you like it as much as I think you might.

Tala: And for those that have been reviewing, keep up the reviews!

Blitzkreig5088: yeah, that too! Thanks Tala!

Tala: No problem. Enjoy the remainder of the fic everyone!


	11. Chapter 8 Spencer's Escape

blitzkreig50889: sorry it's taken me so long to update. Chapter 8 is now here! Oh, and so is Spencer.

Spencer: oh joy.

Tala: ah, c'mon Spencer, this will be fun!

Spencer: fun? Tala are you crazy?

Tala: nope!

Kai: yes, Tala you are. Chapter introductions are not fun.

Spencer: thank you Kai!

Kai: you're welcome.

Tala: party poopers.

blitzkreig50889: be nice boys. By the way, where's Ian and Bryan.

Kai: attempting to kill one another.

blitzkreig50889: what?! Kai, go split them apart now before someone ends up dead that isn't supposed to be dead.

Kai: oh, all right, but you owe me.

blitzkreig50889: I owe you nothing other than a kick in the ass. Now go get those two!

Kai: Ok! There's no need for a hissy fit. I'm leaving to get them already, sheesh!

Tala: (to blitzkreig50889) I take it they each have a major part in this.

blitzkreig50889: Not exactly but close enough. Anyway, on to the story. Oh, and Spencer…

Spencer: yeah, I know the disclaimer. I'm doing it now. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the ideas she comes up with and her OCs Savannah, Ashley, and Sierra.

blitzkreig50889: thank you Spencer. Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 8—Spencer's Escape

(Spencer's P.O.V.)

It was time. Ian and Bryan were free and waiting on BBA territory for me to join them and keep Tala's escape plan a success.

"Don't worry, Spencer. Savannah's plan will help you out of here," Seaborg reassured me.

"You better hope that's true or we're sunk!"

"Oh, stop being such a pessimistic person Spencer. You'll be fine, especially with your Orca DNA."

I sighed. It was no use arguing with him. He'd only argue back.

"Whatever you say Seaborg," I said in defeat. "Whatever you say. Let's just go get ready to escape so we can get out of here."

"Ok," Seaborg remarked in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

I just shook my head and walked back to Tala and our shared bedroom.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Spencer walked into his and Tala's shared room, miserable, and closed the door behind him with a slam.

Tala glanced up from the book he was reading. Spencer rarely ever slammed a door or showed any temper at all. Now, it was obvious he was angry with someone or something.

"Hey, Spencer, are you OK?" Tala asked.

Spencer turned around and glared at him, his annoyance with people in general showing in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone Tala," Spencer growled before turning back to the window he'd been looking out of. "My problems are my own, OK? I don't need you there at my side asking stupid questions."

Tala sighed. If he wasn't so tired he probably would've yelled at Spencer, but he just didn't have the energy to let his normally vicious temper snap back at Spencer.

"OK, Spencer. I'll let you alone if you want me to, but if you should want to talk to me before you leave, let me know. You know where to find me." With that, Tala left the room to go think about what was going on.

(Later that night outside Spencer's door…Savannah's P.O.V.)

Spencer was beginning to get on my nerves. He was fifteen minutes late! I so wanted to strangle him.

"Sorry I'm late. Boris took forever to sign my form so I could head outside after hours," A voice from my left said softly.

I turned and glared at Spencer, the owner of the voice. "You're late."

"I know and I just told you why. Can we go now before Boris gets suspicious and decides to come and investigate?"

After a moment of steadily glaring at him I nodded. "Ok, let's get you out of here."

Spencer nodded before following me. "Thanks Savannah."

I gave a jerky nod so he'd know I had heard him.

"Turn here," I said as we reached a fork in the hallway. I was pointing to the right.

Spencer turned and looked at me as if I were crazy. The right fork led straight past Boris' office and to the outside activity center.

"Why do you want to go that way?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because, if we go that way, Boris will just think we're going for a walk and not trying to escape. Once he leaves off watching you, I'll get you out of here properly.

Spencer's eyes gave me a suspicious look, but he didn't say anything.

Slowly he took the right fork. I followed but didn't walk in the middle of the path as he did; I stayed to the shadows so I wouldn't be seen on any Biovolt cameras. Within minutes we were both outside.

Both of us wandered about outside for twenty minutes. After awhile, I gave him the nod of assent to head back in so he could go the proper direction to escape.

"Go back the way we came and stay to the shadows," I warned him as we walked back the way we'd come. Spencer let out a soft grunt to say he'd heard me and did as told. Within minutes we were at the final gate.

"Savannah, I think something's wrong. This is too easy…" Spencer broke off his whisper to me as he heard what I had almost missed.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Spencer and Savannah both whipped around as footsteps approached them from behind.

"Why do we have to patrol these halls? With Boris around nothing ever happens at night," the voice of a Biovolt guard grumbled moodily.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it. Take it up with Boris if you're annoyed with your job," another guard said just as moodily.

Both escaping beybladers looked at each other quickly before jumping further into the shadows of the corridor. The held themselves stiffly.

"Hey, Ryan, do you think we really have to go down these hallways?" The first guard said from the fork in the hallways before the one hiding the two beybladers.

"Naw," Ryan, the second guard said. "If there were any trouble makers around we'd probably hear them but I don't hear anything so we're probably safe enough that we don't have to check every corridor around here.

"Good, then let's go hit the sack. I'm exhausted."

For fifteen minutes Spencer and Savannah held themselves stiffly in the shadows, afraid to move and be caught out late at night escaping.

"I think it's safe to go now," Spencer whispered to Savannah. "Lead the way out of this corridor so I can hurry and get out of here before Tala gets tortured again."

Savannah nodded and began to lead the way. "OK. Your escape route is this way."

Spencer nodded and followed quickly after Savannah.

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I watched from the shadows as Spencer followed Savannah through the corridor. He looked nervous and very suspicious of his would-be-savior.

Quietly, I jumped down into the corridor behind them to make sure no one snuck up behind them.

"Hey, Kai, there's a few guards up ahead of them that might give Spencer some trouble. He's pretty strong but I don't think he can handle seven guards," Dranzer warned me.

"Seven? Dranzer are you sure?"

"Yes. At the speed Spencer and Savannah are moving they're going to run into them before they even have a chance to know they're there."

"Great," I grumbled, furious that I hadn't thought to make sure there would be no guards around.

"Don't worry, Kai. I can take care of them if you want me to."

I thought about what Dranzer had asked before giving him an "OK." He disappeared from my side immediately and went to Spencer and Savannah's aid.

Cursing, I hurried to catch up to him so I could help him out.

(Spencer's P.O.V.)

I wanted to kick myself in the ass. How could I have been so stupid to not think there would be guards patrolling the abbey?

"Left!" Savannah barked at me as we hurried into the shadows in hopes of getting the guards off of our trail. They were far too close for comfort.

Suddenly a blur of Red and Gold flew past me. Dranzer had come to aid us, but I was worried about Kai, who had decided to stay and help the rest of us get out.

"Dranzer, don't!" I yelled as I saw a guard swing a gun around and attempt to shot the phoenix out of the air.

Dranzer just flashed me a grin before doing exactly what I had told him not to do. Part of me wanted to strangle Kai for letting Dranzer go like he had, but another part was thankful he hadn't tried to inhibit Dranzer's out of control attitude. Nor had I expected Kai to just appear out of nowhere and join his bit beast in the out of control escape that I had just created.

"Spencer, get out of here!" Kai yelled at me as he jumped in front of a particularly large guard. I had to give him credit though for the guts he had. He was easily three times smaller than the guard he was tackling and yet he didn't seem to be afraid.

Deciding that it was best for me to do as Kai had said, I ran for the water which was now about fifty feet away. I stopped when I reached the shoreline and looked back at the scene behind me. Savannah was handling two guards at once while Kai was still handling the one he'd blocked from reaching me. Dranzer was handling all of the other guards as if they were just throw pillows and rushing towards me. I waited there for the phoenix to see if he wanted to tell me something.

"Bryan's at the first building by the lake on BBA territory. Ian isn't there yet but he will be there tomorrow. Hurry and bring whatever help Ian has managed to get here as quickly as you can. With the way your escape is going I have the feeling that Kai and I won't be able to hide and Tala is going to be in severe trouble. Good luck and see you soon!" With those words Dranzer turned and hurried back to Kai and Savannah who were both struggling in the grasp of three guards.

I turned towards the water. All I had to do now was swim to safety, but I hesitated. In leaving Tala, Kai, and Savannah behind, I was putting their lives on the line. I wasn't sure if I could do what Tala wanted me to do, but I forced myself to think about the benefits of my escape and forced myself into the cold water. This was my only chance, and although I didn't like what I had to do, I did it anyway.

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I watched Spencer as he hurried towards the lake. He was so close to escaping that it took all I had not to turn around and let him know how important a person he was. I guess the only thing that held me back was the knowledge that Spencer already knew he was important.

"Hey, Kai, I could use some help here!" Savannah, Spencer's escape organizer, cried as she tried to handle two guards at once.

I twisted around to help her, but got caught by surprise by the guard I thought I had managed to knock unconscious. "Dranzer, help!" I yelped in thought speak.

"I'm coming," the phoenix remarked almost instantly. "I just had to tell Spencer something, that's all."

Within seconds, Dranzer was plowing over the guards that held Savannah and I. "Run!" he yelled to Savannah. "Kai and I will handle these guys."

Savannah hesitated, but after a moment nodded and took off back inside the abbey and hurried towards her room.

I threw a quick look over my shoulder to see if Spencer had left. I could barely see him on the water as he made his escape.

"Let's finish this now Dranzer, and then let's get Savannah and Tala to safety. I'm not letting them get punished for a stupid mistake I happened to make."

"Kai, must I remind you that this mistake wasn't yours but Spencer's?"

I just ignored him and hurriedly finished off the guards with Dranzer's aid. Needless to say, my hands hurt quite horribly for about two hours afterwards despite Dranzer's healing abilities.

"Hey, Kai, you know something…" Dranzer started before I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know Dranzer. Tala's escape plan is working, despite the mess that accidentally happened here tonight."

"Yeah, that too. But I was thinking about something else."

"Oh, and what was that?" I questioned, curious as to what Dranzer was talking about.

"This escape plan of Tala's has brought you closer to the friends you didn't want to admit you had and you closer to the friends that had hoped you were a friend. Tala might not say it, or Bryan, Ian, or Spencer, for that matter, but they're glad they were able to have a friend like you around to help them when they needed it the most."

I blinked, baffled. After all I had said and done to them in the past they still considered me a friend? Without Dranzer noticing, I smiled and hurried into the abbey to find Tala and Savannah and get them to a hidden spot in the abbey.

(On an airplane to Russia…Ian's P.O.V.)

I sighed. Johnny could be so much like Kai at times it was annoying. At least Cass wasn't all that bad. She at least would talk to me.

"Ian, for the last god forsaken time, shut up!" Johnny yelled at me. I was humming a song that it was apparent he didn't like and wanted me to stop humming.

"You'll have to make me," I said with my usual arrogance, knowing that while we were on the plane I was safe from any particularly nasty ideas Johnny was coming up with. I had gotten a very nasty surprise the day before and knew that because the plane was Mr. Dickenson's Johnny would at least leave off on his threats until we reached Russia.

Still, I was having fun annoying him. He's pretty fun to annoy as long as Salamolyon, his bit beast doesn't decide to be an annoyance.

"Ian, please leave off the humming before we lose our plane. Johnny's starting to smoke at the ears at little," Cass warned.

I turned my head and grinned. He was definitely pissed off at me. Still I knocked off the humming for Cass's sake and decided to look out my window. Within two hours I'd be back in Russia and helping to rescue Tala. All I could do was wait and hope I managed to get to him alive before Johnny decided he had enough of my antics and left me in the dust.

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Kai: interesting that chapter was.

Tala: very interesting.

blitzkreig50889: OK, that tells me your opinions, but what about the rest of you?

Spencer: Sounded good to me.

Bryan: (is too busy glaring at Ian to notice).

Ian: (is too busy glaring at Bryan to notice).

blitzkreig50889: well, I guess I'm not going to get an answer out of Bryan and Ian today. Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter and please review!

Tala: yes, please do. Besides, the humor will be back in the story in the next chapter anyway.

blitzkreig50889: with you and Ian around Tala, that chapter had better have humor in it. I can't have either of you in a chapter without there being humor.

Ian: (stops glaring at Bryan long enough to say one sentence). Hey that's what my specialty is!

Kai: right. Anyway please review and we'll all see you at the beginning of the next chapter.

blitzkreig50889: yeah, what Kai said. See you all at the beginning of the next chapter. Oh, and thank you to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it.


	12. Chapter 9 Plans, Humor & Action?

blitzkreig50889: well, here's the next chapter of the fic for you! I'm so glad you guys have liked this fic.

Tala: yeah! You've totally made this fic the number one of number ones!

blitzkreig50889: wow Tala! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were giving the crowd a huge Blitzkrieg Boy style thank you.

Tala: that's exactly what I was doing (grins).

blitzkreig50889: OK. Maybe I don't know you half as well as I thought I did.

Tala: (is still grinning).

blitzkreig50889: well, anyway, here's chapter 9 for you. Tala's not escaping yet, but I figured you might like a little prelude as to how he's going to escape.

Tala: and trust me when I say Ian made sure my escape route was a major pain in the ass, yet hilarious at the same time.

blitzkreig50889: hey! Don't go and give things away Tala!

Tala: oops! Sorry!

blitzkreig50889: that's OK. Oh, and by the way, where's Ian?

Tala: oh, just doing his chores…

blitzkreig50889: oh. Well, I guess we'll just start without him. So, enjoy the chapter everyone! I hope it brightens up your day (or night if you're reading this at night)!

Tala: Hey! Wait! I have to do the disclaimer first!

blitzkreig50889: oops! Sorry Tala. Go ahead and say it then.

Tala: (nods before saying disclaimer). blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her ideas she comes up with and her OC's which for this chapter happens to be Cass and later Ashley and Sierra. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

blitzkreig50889: thanks Tala. Now on to the chapter! Oh and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!

Chapter 9—Humor, Dreams, and Honor

(Johnny's P.O.V.)

I wanted to scream. Ian was driving me absolutely insane!

"Oh, c'mon Johnny, lighten up! You're supposed to be enjoying this. After all, you are going to be kicking Biovolt's guard's asses and that should be fun," Ian said in his rather irritating, extremely arrogant, offensive, voice. Did I mention arrogant? Well, either way I think you get the point.

"Ian, if you don't shut up in five seconds I'm going to tie you to the roof of this car, make sure you've got your face facing the direction this car is going so you get a billion bugs in your face, and put a sock in your mouth before I cut off your…" I was unable to finish my threat as Cass jumped in and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Johnny, knock it off. Can't you tell Ian's only doing this to annoy you on purpose and keep himself from worrying about his teammates?"

I sent her an apologetic look. I hadn't thought about what Ian was going through. I had only thought about what he was making me go through to save his teammate Tala.

"You're right, Cass," I told her after a moment. "Sorry about that Ian."

"What are you sorry about? You're only being yourself after all. That's something I wish I had the guts to do."

Ian's answer to my apology confused me. Now he was being sappy on me and if there's one thing I can't stand its people suddenly turning from annoying but at least able to be handled to sappy and likely to fall apart on you and start crying. I don't handle tears well; they bother me. I'm not sure why they do, but they bother me.

However, I was unable to dwell on Ian's sudden change in demeanor for he suddenly changed again. This time he was more like himself as he pulled out a particularly large stink bomb, seventeen different types of what I had come to learn were fake grenades, and two very life like, but fake skunks. Too bad they smelled like the actual creature or I might have found them funny.

Ian, deciding to be a pain in the ass like usual, threw the stink bomb, grenades, and skunks at me, expecting me to flinch away from them like I usually did. And yes, I said flinch. That's another thing I don't like to do but…Well, it certainly would've been a good thing to do this time!

"Hey, Johnny, catch!" Ian said with a particularly nerve wracking grin on his face. Nerve wracking for me, but not for him. I ended up catching the skunks, but well, the grenades and stink bomb went off and a stink far stronger than a skunk's stink filled the room. Add to that the actual skunk spray and you've to yourself one wicked smelling concoction. It took all I had not to retch from the smell. Cass didn't fare quite so well.

"Ian!" Cass yelled. In fact she yelled it so loud I was temporarily deafened by her voice. Ian was too thankfully, because part of me figured he wouldn't hold out too well against her very angry voice and vicious temper. And to think, you probably thought my temper was bad didn't you?

Sighing, I watched Cass chase the smaller and faster Ian around the hotel room we had stopped at for the night. Ian was jumping over couches, small chairs, the kitchen table, and the beds as if they were his only chance for survival, while at the same time singing a very weird song that sounded like it dealt with drunken monkey's touching people asses. I don't know about you, but that is not a pretty nice image if you get my point. Especially since Ian's only 9 and smarter than the average beyblader or spy for that matter.

I sighed again and sat down in the nearest chair that looked like it would be safe from Ian's jumping over it. It looked like it was going to be awhile before things settled down and there was no way in hell I was going to stand through all of this mess. Too bad I smelled like a skunk still.

(Same time but at the Abbey…Tala's P.O.V.)

I wanted to scream! I was being beaten again, but then again it was partially my fault for not listening to Kai and joining him and Savannah in the spot he was absolutely positive Boris and Voltaire, Kai's grandfather, knew nothing about.

"Maybe you should've listened to Kai, Tala. After all, he was just trying to save you," Wolborg said softly in my mind. He was being punished just as severely as I was yet he refused to give in to Boris' demands that he leave me behind and find another blader. Too bad Boris didn't know that no matter how much he tried he wasn't going to be able to change Wolborg's mind. Actually, now that I think about it, that's a good thing that he didn't know. Still, things would definitely have been easier if I wasn't getting the skin on my back ripped off.

"Wolborg, help!" I gasped out, the pain becoming nearly unbearable for me to handle. If this didn't stop soon I was definitely not going to live till July. Nope, no turning twelve for me.

"I'm trying to help you Tala but your pain is so strongly felt it's giving me difficulty to try and suppress. I've never felt such a high pain level," Wolborg answered me after his own howl of pain and anger.

"Then call for help Wolborg! This has got to stop or they'll kill me!"

"I'll see what I can do Tala, but don't expect too much. I'm not sure if I can get anyone to come down here."

"Please try Wolborg. Surely Ashley or Sierra will be able to help."

Wolborg sighed before saying, "I'm reaching out for them now. All we can hope for now is that they can hear me."

I let out a scream as the blades continued to tear away the skin on my back. Yeah, you heard me, blades. I was being tortured by a machine, and at the rate the machine was eating the skin on my back, there would be nothing left of me in a matter of minutes unless I got some major help.

(Back at the hotel in Russia where Johnny, Cass, and Ian are…Johnny's P.O.V.)

"Ian, you have got to be kidding me! There is absolutely no way that idea of yours is going to work," I attempted to explain to Ian.

"It'll work! Tala's tall, but he's light. He'll easily be able to use this to escape. After all, all he has to do is…" I tuned Ian out. He had already explained his idea to me once, but it still didn't really look like it would work.

"Ian, are you absolutely sure Tala will be able to crawl through that tube and over the oil you want to use? The tube looks a little small if you ask me," Cass remarked with a much calmer voice than the one she had used for nearly two hours earlier. She had eventually caught Ian and as punishment for causing her to retch had glued him to the nearest wall so that if he were to move he'd end up tearing a hole in his pants. Needless to say, Ian tried to move and was now standing in the kitchen attempting to mend his pants while doing a jig. Yes, a jig. Don't ask me why, but that's what he was doing.

"Ian, will you please stand still? You're hard to talk to when you're jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean," I growled, even though I wasn't sure if there really was such a thing as a Mexican jumping bean.

"How do you expect me to stand still when there's a hole in my pants that I'm attempting to mend and it's freezing in here?" Ian growled back, obviously annoyed with me. I grinned, glad I was finally able to annoy him for once.

"Well, you could just go and change into another pair of pants until you get those ones mended. After all, you will need them later and I'd rather not have to deal with watching you scare the crap out of everyone with your boxers. That would take away the fun," I said, attempting to use humor but not really sure if I was succeeding at it.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I doubt you'd be saying that if you had to deal with a Russian winter," Ian grumbled before mumbling something else that I didn't catch but made Cass laugh.

"You got a point there Ian," Cass said with a grin. "However, I think you managed to do something else too."

Ian sent her one of the weirdest looks I'd ever seen him give anyone. The weirdest look being aimed at an airplane attendant and looking much like that of a psychotic person attempting to do yoga but being too fat too manage the moves (**blitzkreig50889: and that part is for humor only! If you feel I should remove that sentence from the chapter please let me know immediately**** for I did not intend to offend anyone**).

I sighed and then walked over to Ian. "All right then. Let's see if we can get this dumb mess of an escape plan of yours set up and ready."

Ian gaped at me as if I had just said I was going to strip down and start dancing the hula and mix it with the Macarena.

"Ok, then…"Ian murmured before walking over to the tube that he wanted Tala to crawl through. "Well, maybe we'd do better if we actually tested this first. After all I guess the tube could break if a guard should catch up to Tala as he's escaping."

I let out a sigh of frustration. Ian could be so weird at times.

"Well, let's go then, Ian. I'm not standing here all day waiting to see if anything is going to happen to a human less tube that isn't likely to hold Tala," I growled, frustration starting to get the better of me and really beginning to take its toll on the very little patience I had.

Ian grinned before saying, "You'd be surprised at how light Tala is. He's definitely lighter than you think he is. But enough of that. Let's go set this mess up and get it ready for a test run!"

With that comment Ian ran for the door, still in his boxers without any pants covering them. He opened the door and walked out it about three steps before realizing he was missing his pants.

"Oops!"Ian gasped before running back into the room and slamming the door shut behind him and then running down the hallway to his room to get the spare set of pants he had. Cass and I were too busy giggling, or laughing in my case, to be of much help at relieving him of his embarrassment. We were still laughing when he walked out of his room two minutes later with a very red face.

"That was not funny," he growled before striding past us and back out the door. We followed him, still laughing a little and prepared ourselves to handle the cold Russian air.

(At the testing area for Ian's plan…Ian's P.O.V.)

I examined my idea. It looked pretty good, especially since it was all set up now. Now I just had to come up with a way of getting information to Tala on how to get out and I'd be good. Sadly, the only way I could think of getting any information to Tala was to have Johnny or Cass go undercover and reach him. Too bad neither of them had ever been in Biovolt before or the idea might have worked out pretty good. As it was, Cass had yet to return and both Johnny and I were getting worried.

"Ian, are you sure it was safe for her to go in there?" Johnny asked me for the twentieth time. I sighed and just nodded my head. I didn't want him to see I was just as worried about Cass as he was.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Cass was running back to our hidden trap with a frown on her face. I began to worry instantly about Tala and the others. Had something happened to them that Cass was so worried?

"Ian, you're not going to like this. Tala's been severely tortured by Boris through a machine and there is literally no skin left on his back. I'm not sure you'll be able to get him out this way, but trust me when I say he knows you're here and is ready to do whatever you ask to get out," Cass gasped out when she finally got back to us. How she managed to say all of that without panting is beyond me, but she did it.

I dropped to the ground in shock. It looked like my tube idea was not going to work now, especially since Tala was injured. However, that didn't mean I didn't already have another idea in store and it was about to be implemented with my tube idea.

"Ian, why do I have the feeling I shouldn't like the look I'm seeing on your face?" Johnny queried, obviously a little freaked out by my sudden psychotic grin and the fact that I was taking Cass's news as calmly as I was.

"Because you shouldn't," I replied. "I've just came up with an even nastier plan than this one and all I need you two to do is to lead the guards directly into it."

Cass and Johnny exchanged looks before asking simultaneously, "And how are we going to do that?"

I grinned. Johnny's eyes went wide and Cass's jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Cass pleaded.

"Sorry, Cass, but I'm not. You are both going to take real life skunks into that abbey and you're also going to let Salamolyon and Salamandrite out of their blades to kick some serious guard ass. Think you can do it?"

Neither blader had time to answer because Salamolyon and Salamandrite answered for them.

"_We're for the idea. Besides, this will probably be the only action we manage to get today if you're going to be taking care of Boris and Voltaire," _Salamolyon said softly until he reached Boris and Voltaire's names. Then he snarled.

"_We'll be careful too,_" Salamandrite added to try and relieve the worry.

"Well, I guess we're out numbered, aren't we Cass?" Johnny remarked to Cass before turning to me. "So, Ian, where are those skunks? And for that matter, am I allowed to skewer a few people since I wasn't allowed to skewer you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, you can skewer the guards if you want."

Johnny let out a loud "Yes!"

"Oh, Lord," Cass sighed while shaking her head. "This is going to get messy. Did anyone ever tell you two that you have very graphic imaginations?"

Johnny and I both grinned before saying simultaneously, "Yes."

Cass just shook her head before saying, "Well, let's go then already!"

I laughed as Johnny grinned. It finally looked as if we might be able to work as a team. Now all we had to do was get in the building, and we'd be good. Too bad that's easier said than done.

Blitzkreig50889: well, what do you think? I tried to make this one pretty hilarious.

Tala: yeah I know. I didn't even know Johnny had a sense of humor.

Blitzkreig50889: he does. He just never lets anyone know he has one that's all.

Tala: hmmm…

Blitzkreig50889: well, anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and sorry none of the others were with me today. They should all be back for the next chapter where Ian's entire escape plan will be unveiled.

Tala: and trust me when I say it's going to be hilarious!

Blitzkreig50889: he's right. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review! I would like more than one review before I put up the first of the last 3 chapters (or at least that's how many I think are left).

Tala: yes, please review and see ya'll next time!

Blitzkreig50889: boy are you in a hurry or something?

Tala: uh…

Blitzkreig50889: Well, get out of here then. And like Tala said see ya next time! (Leaves with Tala to prepare for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter10 Tala's Escape & Ian's Surprise

blitzkreig50889: Well, here's another chapter for you. Tala's escaping finally in this chapter which means there will probably be just one more chapter after this

Tala: ah, don't cry blitzkreig50889! Besides didn't you say there was likely to be a sequel to this?

blitzkreig50889: oh yeah I did, which means the antics of the Blitzkrieg Boys will be back.

Tala: oh now that's a great way to put it.

blitzkreig50889: hahaha Tala! Very funny indeed. Anyway, I'll be working on that here soon. And just so you all know I have a new fic I'm working on called Waves of Love. I hope you all check it out and let me know what you think of it!

Kai: (pops into room) Just be warned; it's going to be very cute and romantic. Oh and it deals with Mystel instead of any of the B-Boys for once.

Tala: HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM KAI?

Kai: (grins) outside.

blitzkreig50889: well that's enough boys. Anyway here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it.

Tala: Hey! You forgot the disclaimer again!

Kai: doesn't she always forget it? (Receives a glare from blitzkreig50889 but doesn't really care) Tala, would you do your stupid disclaimer already so we can get on with the chapter?

Tala: what? Oh, yeah, no problem. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the ideas she comes up with and the OCS Sierra, Ashley, Jasmine, Rysa, Savannah, and Cass.

blitzkreig50889: thanks Tala. Oh, and Kai, would you mind getting Bryan, Ian, and Spencer for me? I want them here for the final chapter.

Kai: Ok…I'll see if I can find them (leaves room).

blitzkreig50889: thanks. Anyway, on to the chapter and please let me know what you think of it! Oh, and this chapter's for you n-zelda-n! Hope you like it!

Chapter 10—Tala's Escape and Ian's Surprise

(Ian's P.O.V.)

I wanted to jump around in delight. In a few minutes I'd be back with Bryan and Spencer and together we'd soon have Tala free. It's just a shame they didn't happen to like the only two people I had with me.

"Ian, tell me again why out of all the people you had to choose to bring here you chose Johnny and Cass?" Bryan snarled. He despised Johnny and Cass more than Spencer, but at least he hadn't tried to kill them yet with anything unlike Spencer who had heaved a very large couch at them the minute they had walked in the door.

"Because they were the only people Mr. Dickenson was able to send with me other than Kai who was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else he could've sent was busy with other work at the time and was unable to help me at the moment. Happy now?"

Bryan glared at me. He obviously didn't like my answer to his question but he didn't say anything. I think he was just worried about Tala and the injury he had sustained for not telling Boris where his friends and teammates had went to hide. I had nearly reamed Cass out for telling him.

Sighing, I reached for the one thing I knew would make him grin even if he would hate me for it later. However, what I didn't expect was for Johnny and Cass to walk in the door at that very instant and decide to join me in ganging up on the irate Bryan. And trust me when I say tickle fights never get old especially if you're holding feather dusters.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" I yelled before lunging at Bryan with the feather duster.

"What the…" Bryan broke off with a laugh as we all got a hold of him. It was too bad he knew how to fight back and got back at me as I worked at cheering him up through a tickle fight. Sometimes it sucks to be ticklish when you're trying to get someone else to cheer up. Oh, well, whoever said laughter wasn't a great way to ease up stress and tension?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Spencer asked as he entered the door. Since his escape he'd been pretty melancholy and extremely sick from the coldness of the water.

Johnny grinned and answered Spencer for me since I was too busy trying not to laugh. "A tickle fight. Ian thought it might be best to use it as a way to ease the tension."

A quick look at me from Johnny asked quite simply am-I-right? I nodded before succumbing to another fit of laughter and trying to get back at Bryan. I got him and before long Johnny and Cass had joined back in. Spencer just shook his head, before leaving the room with a smile on his face for the first time in days.

I smiled a little before Bryan got me laughing again and turned back to the 'fight.' All I could do was laugh and smile and hope that when night finally came around Tala would be strong enough to escape.

(Later that night…Bryan's P.O.V.)

Panic rushed through me at the site of Ian's escape plan. It was at least fifty feet off the ground and was made out of light weight fiber glass pipes and rope. To be downright truthful, I didn't think it looked that sturdy but Ian and Johnny insisted it was. I guess Ian must have made Johnny or Cass climb through it to test its strength.

"OK, Ian, if you insist it's stable I'll leave you alone about it but how in fucking hell do you propose to keep the guards from getting to him if they should see him escaping? He is going to be moving pretty slowly in case you've forgotten," Spencer inquired.

Ian just smiled and part of me instantly wished Spencer had not asked the question he had just asked. Ian's smiles usually meant that something rather smelly and disastrous for anyone who encountered his traps would occur.

"You'll see Spencer. It's going to be one hell of a busy night tonight for these guards."

Spencer and I moved as far from Ian as it was possible to go. We both knew what that meant.

"Ok, Ian," I said after a moment. "Who goes in to let Tala know it's time for him to escape?"

Ian was about to answer me when a voice interrupted him. "No one will be going in to let Tala know what's going on but me."

I looked up and saw the speaker to be Kai. I just shook my head as Ian grinned and Spencer harrumphed. It seemed Ian had ran into Kai at one point last night while setting his escape route up and Kai had forced him to not say anything. Still, that didn't explain what Ian had in store for the guards.

"Here, Ian, I believe these will work for tonight," Kai remarked as he handed Ian ten different bags that obviously had different things in them. What was in them I can only guess, but I knew from experience that whatever was in the bags would most likely be smelly and/or deadly.

"Ian, what in tar nation is in those bags?" Spencer, Johnny, and Cass queried at the same time.

"Oh, well, you'll see later. Just stay out of my way when I open them."

Each of us nodded before heading towards the entrance Kai would be using to let Tala know what was going on. It looked like it was time to get into action and finish our escape.

Ian gave Kai a nod and the older blader nimbly jumped back into the vent he had used to bring Ian his secret weapon. Now the only question was, how long would it be before we were allowed to pull off our part of Tala's escape?

(Inside Abbey at Tala's room…Kai's P.O.V.)

I had never ran so hard or fast in my life. It was finally time! Soon the team that we had decided to be would be free from Biovolt forever.

"Kai, you might want to hurry into Tala's room. There are guards approaching," Dranzer warned me.

I simply nodded and kept running and hurried into Tala's room. His surprised expression said he was surprised to see me again and held curiosity.

"It's time to leave Tala. We've got to go now! Ian, Bryan, Spencer, and two others are waiting for you and me to get out of here," I barked at him hoping to scare him into obeying me without any questions. I didn't tell him that the other two people were Johnny McGregor and Cassandra Black.

"I know who the other two people are Kai, so you might as well just show me which way to go to get out of here." Tala had spoken with a frown on his face. He tried to get up so he could walk on his own to the door but he was stopped by a particularly strong female hand.

"Tala, you've got to be kidding me? You've had the skin stripped off of your back and you still want to walk on your own out of here?" Savannah protested. Her worry was evident and it was obvious she was trying to keep it from harming Tala's chances of escape. Her fear still reigned strong from Spencer's escape that she would get someone hurt even if it wasn't her fault in the first place.

"I know what I'm doing Savannah. Now let go of me!" Tala barked. His temper was obviously short due to pain and exhaustion, but yet he was struggling valiantly to hang on and be strong just a little longer.

"Tala, if you want I can tell Ian to wait a few more days so your back can heal," I suggested to him for all of the females' sakes. Yes, there was more than one female there keeping an eye on him. In fact, all of the female bladers at Biovolt were there that had any skill at blading.

"C'mon, Tala, please give your back more time to heal. You're not going to be able to get out of here quickly with those types of injuries," Sierra, another girl and a particularly close friend of Bryan's added her thoughts as well.

"Sierra and Kai are right Tala. You should wait," added another voice which belonged to Ian's only out smarter Rysa.

"They're right," Jasmine, Tala's closest female friend said in agreement.

Ashley and Savannah said nothing and were spared a vicious glare from Tala that said quite clearly leave-me-the-fuck-alone!

"No," Tala growled fiercely. "I cannot make them wait any longer for me just because I have an injury. I will escape tonight."

All five girls just sighed and shook their heads. They weren't happy but they knew there was nothing they could do to stop him from leaving.

"Kai, you might want to tell Ian to tell Bryan to calm down. That beyblader has almost worked himself into a stress zone that could hurt him and not just the guards he supposed to harm," Dranzer warned loudly.

I sighed and signaled Tala to follow me. Now all I had to do was get him to the escape route and he'd be home free.

(Outside the abbey…Normal P.O.V.)

Ian whipped around as he hurt gunshots ringing through the halls. It seemed as if Tala and Kai were making their way out.

"Can we go now?!" Bryan whined obviously bored with sitting around.

Ian gave his nod of consent and Bryan took off with a whoop after Johnny and Cass who had been given the signal to go in as well. Only Spencer stayed behind.

"Do you think they'll be OK, Ian?" the larger blader asked obviously worried for his teammates.

"Yeah they'll be fine. Besides, there's always what is in these bags to help them out."

"And what exactly is in those bags, Ian?"

"Well, come with me to the beginning of that first tube over there and I'll show you."

Spencer blinked before following Ian over to the tube. Then he let out a gasp as Ian released from the bags snakes, spiders, scorpions, mice, and various birds of prey. However, he quickly realized that the snakes, spiders, and scorpions were asleep due to the cold weather and only being added to scare the living daylights out of the guards. Privately, he wondered how Kai had caught the birds of prey, but figured it would be safer if he didn't ask Kai about it until this was all over and done with.

Ian and Spencer both jumped as gunshots rang out again. Worried they hurried back towards the hidden alcove that kept them out of anyone's sight. Now all they had to do was wait and hope that the guards wouldn't kill Tala or Kai before they reached the escape route.

(Inside a hallway in the Abbey…Tala's P.O.V.)

I ran like a maniac after Kai. He just had to lead me straight into a regimen of guards and that literally run back the other direction with them firing bullets off at us.

"C'mon Tala, keep up!" Kai hollered back at me. It was obvious he was in a hurry to get me somewhere, but where exactly that somewhere was I didn't know.

"Kai, where in living hell are you taking me?" I bellowed at him, since I was pretty sure with all the noise around he wouldn't have heard me otherwise.

"Tala, shut up, run your ass off, and just do what I fucking tell you to do, or else you won't be getting out of here alive," Kai snarled back. I easily picked up the fear in his voice, but in listening to him, I failed to catch the sound of movement above me until someone literally jumped down in front of me. I let out a gasp as I realized who had just appeared in front of me.

"Bryan!"

"Shut up Tala, and keep moving. I've got guards' ass's to kick." With that, Bryan was running directly towards the guards. I ran, but I kept looking back over my shoulder and at one point looked back just as Bryan removed a guards head from his shoulders.

"Tala, if I were you, I'd watch where you're going so you don't miss a very important left turn," Kai yelled back to me.

I turned my head back around and continued to follow Kai straight towards what everyone in the abbey knew to be a dead end. "Kai, why are we…"

"Tala, didn't I tell you earlier to shut up and just run your ass off?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts Tala. Just do what I told you to do because you're going to have to do that whether you want to or not.

I growled under my breath. Part of me didn't want to run anymore, but to turn back around and fight my way out like Spencer had. Even Ian in his own weird way had fought his way out of here. Bryan had used mice as his way of fighting for freedom. Yet here I was, running like a coward and trying not to scream in agony as pain rippled through the barely healed skin on my back.

"Tala, please just do what Kai tells you to do. You'll get your chance to fight, but it won't be in here, where it's cramped and hard to maneuver, but outside where your werewolf DNA will be strongest," Wolborg pleaded with me obviously worried that I would somehow not go where Kai obviously wished me to go.

"But Wolborg," I protested. "If I don't stop running and fight I'll feel like a coward. I just don't know if I can manage to keep running like this."

"You'll get your chance to fight I told you, but it won't be in here. It'll be outside where Ian wants you to fight. And by the way, Kai just turned left and if you keep going like you are you're going to miss the turn."

I quickly jerked my head in the direction Wolborg said Kai had gone and hurried down that turn towards what looked like fiber glass piping.

"Wolborg, is that…"

"Your escape route? Yes, it is."

All I could do was gape at it as Kai tried to shove me into it.

"For heaven's sake Tala, move!" Kai snarled at me.

I nodded and finally made myself move into the pipe. However, before I went down the pipe I asked Kai one question, "And what are you planning to do about yourself?"

Kai just grinned and took off without answering me, but not before he gave me a shove down the pipe and a serious wardrobe malfunction in the process (**A/N: by the way, there's only one type of wardrobe malfunction that could seriously annoy a guy coughwedgiecough and that only happened to Tala due to the speed he was going down the pipe**).

(Still Inside Abbey…Kai's P.O.V.)

I rushed back the direction I had come. Bryan was fighting the guards. I could hear him from the other side of the abbey he was that loud. However, I could also tell he was getting tired and quickly losing strength.

I hurried around a corner and came face to face with the fifteen guards Bryan was trying to handle by himself and got the surprise of my life when I saw that the other guards in the abbey were arriving but being taken care of by none other than my archrival Johnny McGregor and Cass. To be truthful I didn't think Johnny was that strong to be able to handle at least four dozen guards on his own.

Still as much as I hated Johnny and would've loved to see him end up killed I was not about to leave Bryan behind and end up severely punished or worse killed for turning traitor to the abbey. No, there was no way was going to leave behind a friend even if that friend was right now removing guards' heads from their shoulders and grinning all the while he was doing it.

"Hey, Kai, can I come out and help fight too?" Dranzer queried. Why he had to ask I have no clue but he did.

"Yeah, you can come out and fight. Just make sure you don't burn down the building while anyone that isn't a guard, Boris, or Voltaire is still in it."

"No problem," Dranzer replied back joyfully before jumping out of his blade and charging into the fray with a very uncharacteristic whoop. Needless to say, Bryan was now not the only one severing heads from shoulders.

Deciding it was time I added my strengths to the fight I jumped into the battle. Several guards were punched out and others still were kicked straight through walls. More guards lost heads and after about three dozen of them had suffered, another six decided they had to try and catch Bryan, Johnny, Cass, and myself.

"Hey, Kai, do you think we should try that technique we were working on before all this?"Bryan queried from somewhere to my right.

"Yeah, let's do!" I hollered back. Before I knew it Falborg had joined the fray and was ripping holes through the attacking guards as if they were nothing but tissue paper.

"You know, Kai, it's funny that the guards are so stupid that they forget that Falborg can manipulate wind and that I can manipulate fire," Dranzer said from somewhere above my head. I just laughed and hurried towards Bryan.

"Are you ready Bry?" I hollered since I still couldn't see him.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

I grinned. If there was one thing that Bryan could always do to make me smile it was his unbelievably violent ways of tossing people around without actually killing them.

"Dranzer are you ready?" I yelled to the phoenix.

Dranzer just laughed before saying, "Have I ever not been ready?"

"No," I replied back. It looked like all we had to do now was finish this mess off and we'd be out of here.

(Outside…Tala's P.O.V.)

I wanted to rant and rave and just flat out scream at the top of my lungs. I hate spiders with a vengeance whether they're alive or not.

"Tala, cool it! They're not even awake. They can't kill you or anything," Ian said softly in an attempt to soothe my very ruffled up pride.

"I don't care Ian! A spider is a spider! Get rid of it!"

Ian just shook his head. "I don't know why you're having such a conniption over a spider that's asleep and can't bite you. And if it can't bite you you can't have an allergic reaction to it. Besides, at least it only landed on your pant leg and not your uncovered arm."

I probably would've tried to strangle him at that moment had I not heard two voices yell, "Aerial Sunburst!" Jerking my head around I saw the roof fly off of the abbey and several guards go flying out of it with a very large phoenix and falcon right behind them. Needless to say, the walls of the abbey soon had blood falling down on them thanks to Falborg who decided to rip the guards into pieces. He has a very notorious reputation of ripping any person in affiliation with Biovolt to pieces and enjoying the destruction in the process.

However, after a moment, both phoenix and falcon calmed down and disappeared back into the abbey which was now roofless and starting to burn thanks to Dranzer's incredible fire power.

"Wolborg, what the hell is going on in there?" I asked my bit beast.

"Oh, nothing other than the fact that Dranzer is now leading the guards to your escape route so they can freak out like you did when they hit the bottom."

"I didn't freak out that badly!"

"Ha! You freaked out over a stupid spider and could've cared less that you had landed in bird droppings and sent several mice running."

At Wolborg's words my face went as red as an elephant's when it's suffering from constipation and in desperate need of getting away from a lion nearby who decided to pass gas (**A/N: and that is just Tala's weird sense of humor there in case you were wondering**).

However, I didn't have time to stand there wondering what I now looked like for several guards came flying down the pipes and then started to scream and run around like chickens with their heads cut off. To be honest, they looked pretty hilarious, especially since most of them were running around in their boxers or in some cases completely commando.

"Hey, Tala, you still feel like killing someone?" Ian asked from my left. I just grinned at him and watched as he moved back away from me.

"Ian did you even have to ask?" Wolborg said aloud so the younger blader could hear him.

A chuckle from Ian said clearly that he knew he had asked a stupid question and gave me the only answer I needed.

Without even noticing the pain racing along my back I decided to attack the guards there with everything I had left at them. Needless to say, I started to pull off a Bryan technique and the guards were quickly minus their heads or hands depending on what they tried to fend me off with.

"So, Tala, are you ready to get out of here for good this time?" I heard Kai query from behind me. I jumped about ten feet in the air from surprise and nearly lost my temper enough to attempt to strangle him for scaring the shit out of me before I answered him.

"Yeah, Kai, I am. So how come we haven't left yet?"

"Because we're still waiting on…"

"Absolutely nothing!" Ian interrupted. He was pointing towards a large helicopter that was hovering over the now heavily burning abbey. "We can leave this place forever now!"

I just flopped down onto the ground in relief. After taking so much torture and punishment, after killing so many people and seeing so many die, I was finally leaving Biovolt for good and getting out of Russia.

"Hey!" Wolborg yelled. "I just realized I didn't get to have a piece of the action."

Ian, Kai, Bryan, and Spencer all chuckled while Cass and Johnny, who had finally got all of the victims of Biovolt out, just shook their heads. I was too tired and surprised by Wolborg's sudden outburst that I didn't even say anything.

"Hey, Wolborg, if it makes you feel any better, you can finish what Falborg and I started," Dranzer offered.

Wolborg just grinned before running off to blast the remaining parts of the abbey down with an arctic blast of ice.

"That's better," the wolf said softly when he returned.

Each person there just shook their heads. Our ride to freedom for life was now sitting on the ground. And for the first time in seven years my teammates and I looked at each other with a look that said quite clearly to one another we-did-it! Blitzkrieg Forever!

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Believe it or not there is still one more chapter after this.

Tala: yeah and you'll be amazed.

Kai: (reenters room with Bryan, Ian, and Spencer behind him) we're back and Tala shut up already and let the people review.

blitzkreig50889: Kai put a sock in it and leave Tala alone for the time being. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. There's just one more after this and then if you really liked this one you'll being seeing the sequel in a few weeks.

Ian: yeah and thanks for the support of the fic!

blitzkreig50889: wow! You guys are just flat out crazy today.

Bryan: true but someone has to keep you from getting all sappy at the end of a fic.

blitzkreig50889: Bryan shut up and let's get out of here so we can get that epilogue completed and put up yet too today. Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter and the fic in general and hope to hear from you all again soon!

blitzkrieg Boys (minus Kai): Yeah! See ya all again soon and enjoy the fic!

Kai: oh brother (follows the others out of the room to prepare for the epilogue shaking his head).


	14. Epilogue The End of Biovoltor is it?

blitzkreig50889: well, we all knew it had to happen sometime and it finally did. The epilogue to The Great Biovolt Escape is finally here

Tala: yeah but at least we all had fun

Ian: totally.

Bryan: and you at least made our escape interesting

Spencer: even if there was a little too much description with the guards deaths.

Kai: but hey, at least you enjoyed writing it, right?

blitzkreig50889: yeah I did. Thanks guys and just out of curiosity, when did you all decide to start finishing each other's thoughts?

Tala: oh only about…

Bryan: two minutes ago.

blitzkreig50889: I see…well, here's the epilogue for all of you fans of The Great Biovolt Escape. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it but don't worry when I say they will be back!

Ian: Oh yeah!

Kai: o.o Ian sometimes you can be a little freaky when you do that.

Ian: it's all part of the image.

Kai: (is confused)

blitzkreig50889: anyway here's the epilogue and again thank you all to those of you who reviewed this fic the whole way through and to those who viewed it. I have a total of 852 people viewing it and 15 reviewing it so reviews would still be nice. Well, enough of my babbling and enjoy the epilogue everyone!

Kai: and for the last time in this fic…

Tala: blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade…

Ian: or any of its characters…

Bryan: she just owns her ideas…

Spencer: and her OCS even though they won't appear really in this chapter but will be mentioned.

blitzkreig50889: o.o you guys are beginning to scare me now.

Ian: maybe but what would you do without us?

blitzkreig50889: get to the chapter faster.

Ian: oh yeah…right. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Epilogue—The end of Biovolt…or is it?

_Three months after their escape from Biovolt the Blitzkrieg Boys have each did some serious soul searching and in the process have moved to different countries. Tala moved to New York City, Bryan to Dublin Ireland, Spencer to London England, Ian to Tokyo Japan, and Kai to some unknown remote area that even his own friends and teammates know nothing about. However, they are about to find out that even with the destruction of the Abbey, Biovolt has not been defeated or completely beaten but has set out to find the most important person that each Blitzkrieg Boys __cares for the most_

_"Sir, do you really think they'll come back if we do this?" A small skinny guard asks his commander. Little does he know his commander is Boris from Biovolt._

_"Of course I know they'll come. The damn boys were literally in love with these girls. If they didn't come to their rescue I'd be shocked. Especially with young Bryan who always tended to have a softer heart than the others despite his violent imagination and attitude."_

_The guard just shook his head. "And who exactly are we supposed to kidnap sir?"_

_Boris turned and faced the guard. "Why I want you to capture the members of the Flaming Hearts beyblade team."_

_The guards jaw dropped in astonishment. The Flaming Hearts were the strongest all female beyblader team around._

_"Don't just stand there you fool!" Boris hissed. "Go and capture those beybladers!"_

_"Yes sir!" The guard said in terror before running off to do as told._

_"Soon, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kai, you'll be back in my grasp and when you are I'll make you regret ever leaving Biovolt!"_

_(In New York…Tala's home)_

_"In other news today word has been put out that the Biovolt leader Boris Valkov has escaped from his prison in Russia and has yet to be found or recaptured. Anyone with any clue as to where this man may be or thinks they may have seen this man is to call…"_

_Tala drowned out the number as shock ran through his body. Boris had escaped? But how? It just didn't seem possible._

_"Tala, I think we should let the others know about this. You know how Bryan and Ian are about watching the news," Wolborg suggested softly with a hint of humor in his voice._

_"You're right," Tala replied to Wolborg after a moment. "The only question is, how many others is he likely to target. After all we weren't the only ones who escaped from him either."_

_"Do you think he'll go after Jasmine, Sierra, Ashley, Rysa, and Savannah?" The snow wolf asked worriedly._

_"Yes, I'm afraid he will Wolborg."_

_"Then what are we going to do about it?"_

_"Nothing right now. All we can try to do is find their numbers and give them the warning to be on the lookout for Boris."_

_Tala heard the wolf sigh. "I don't like this Tala."_

_"Me neither Wolborg, but there's nothing we can do about it."_

_The wolf sighed again before turning his attention back to the TV that Tala had been ignoring until that bulletin. Silently and for the first time in his life, Wolborg wished there was some way for him to stop things from happening to others that he and Tala both cared about._

_(Dublin, Ireland…Bryan's home)_

_"Hey, Bryan, I think something just went out on the news about Boris!" Falborg yelled at the top of lungs._

_"What!?"_

_"Yeah, I think they just said that he'd escaped."_

_"Oh my god that isn't good!" Bryan thought to himself. "If he's escaped he might come after us or worse…" Bryan's heart nearly stopped at the idea that something would happen to the Flaming Hearts team. They had been through so much and had just recovered from it all that for something like this to happen was surely going to devastate them._

_"Falborg, we've got to alert the others, especially Tala and Kai."_

_"I know that but I've already tried to reach Wolborg eight times now and Dranzer can't be reached at all. I don't know where he is to even try."_

_"Oh god this is so not fucking fair!"_

_Falborg sighed. He didn't like the fact that Bryan was __panicking__ so quickly. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" the falcon muttered to himself before attempting to reach Wolborg yet again._

_(London England…Spencer's home)_

_"That's it lad! Boy do you ever have a __knack__ for handling those sails. Are you sure you don't want to go out sailing with me?"_

_Spencer just smiled and shook his head at his next door neighbor. They had been working on the boat__'__s sails and rigging for weeks and finally the boat was ready to go._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Pentagalley but I just can't go with you. Something isn't right today and I just can't figure out what it is."_

_"Ah, so sort of __a __sixth sense thing right?"_

_Spencer chuckled. "Sort of but not exactly. I just know something isn't right with my teammates that's all."_

_"Hmm…well if that's the problem why don't you use my phone to give them a call and see how they're doing."_

_Spencer though about it for a moment but before he could even accept Mr. Pentagalley's offer he heard his own phone ringing._

_"Well, I guess that phone call of your__s__ will just have to wait until your done talking to whoever's on that line of yours," Mr. Pentagalley said with a small shake of his head. "I'll meet you back here before I head out."_

_"Okay," Spencer said with a nod before running to his house to answer his phone._

_"Hello," he said into the phone once he reached it._

_"Spencer, oh my god I'm so glad I was finally able to reach you! Hurry to your TV and turn it on," Ian__ the person on the other side of the line said hurriedly._

_Spencer rushed around to do as asked. If something had popped up to worry Ian enough to the point where he'd actually pick up a phone and call him then something was most definitely wrong. Within moment__s__ he had the TV on and was staring dumbfounded at the bulletin that was running across the screen. "Boris Valkov, child kidnapper and abuser has escaped from prison. If anyone has seen this man or any clue as to where he might be they are strongly encouraged to…"_

_Spencer turned away from the TV. Boris had escaped?_

_"Did you see the bulletin?" Ian queried from the other side of the phone line._

_"Yeah I saw it. What are we going to do Ian?"_

_"We're going to find Tala in New York and get Bryan from Ireland. I'm already getting stuff packed for the trip. Bryan was the one that told me to call you and Tala and let you know what was going one. I'm worried though because I have yet to get a hold of Tala."_

_Spencer froze. "What did you just say?"_

_"That I have yet to get a hold of Tala."_

_"Ian, whatever you do, do not hang up that phone! I'll be on my way to the airport here in a few minutes as soon as I get some stuff packed."_

_"Okay, Spencer, but hurry! I'm starting to get freaked out and so is Bryan. He said he couldn't even reach Kai. Or more exactly that Falborg couldn't reach Dranzer to tell them what was going on."_

_Spencer hurriedly began looking around for the things he was going to be taking with him. Deciding it might be easier to get things done if he wasn't holding the phone and had it on speaker, he quickly placed it on speaker and began to hurry around picking up things he would need for the trip._

_"Spencer, are you still there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm still here. Ian, how long do you think it'll take you to get to New York?"_

_"At least twenty four hours, why?"_

_"Well, I'm going to let you go so I can get the rest of my stuff around and I'll meet you in New York okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, and Ian?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Call Bryan back and tell him to calm down before he blows a heart valve."_

_Ian's laughter could be heard throughout the house. "I'll do that."_

_"Thanks. See ya in New York."_

_"Yeah, see ya in New York Spencer." With that Ian hung up the phone and Spencer began to hurriedly run around the house for everything he would need._

_(Siberia Russia…Kai's training grounds)_

_"Let it rip!" Kai bellowed as he aimed his blade at the largest boulder he'd ever seen in his life and attempted to demolish it. His blade hit the boulder and left only a few small scratches on it._

_"Dammit!"_

_"Kai, I'm tired of training? Can we stop for a little bit?" Dranzer whined, obviously hurting in various places from the rigorous training._

_"Yeah, we'll stop for a bit."_

_"Thanks," The phoenix murmured. He was nearly asleep before a voice erupted into his head and caused him to squawk in alarm._

_"Dranzer! Thank god I finally reached you! You have to let Kai know right away that…" However, Wolborg, the owner of the voice was cut off as Dranzer attempted to regain his dignity and calm down a very startled Kai at the same time._

_"Wolborg, what the hell is wrong with you! You just scared the shit out of me."_

_"Sorry, I was just trying to let you know that Boris had escaped and…"_

_"Boris did what!?" Dranzer yelled in his mind and out loud causing Kai to gasp and look at the phoenix._

_"I said Boris escaped and please try not to yell. Believe it or not you're actually quite easy to hear this time."_

_"Wolborg how long has Boris been out and about?" Dranzer demanded more for Kai's sake than his own._

_"I don't know. I just saw the news bulletin today so I'm assuming no more than a few days at the most."_

_"Dranzer, what's going on?" Kai questioned, fear clear in his voice as he couldn't hear the phoenix's conversation with the wolf._

_Dranzer turned to Kai and said softly, "Boris has escaped from prison."_

_Kai's eyes just went wide and the only thing that went through his mind was, "Oh no! Please not again!"_

_(Outside a beystadium in France)_

_"Is this the place?" asked a small man with ropes and tape in his hands._

_"Yep. Boris said we'd find the Flaming Hearts here. All we had to do was be careful Oliver didn't see us," another man answered._

_"That sounds easy enough."_

_"Maybe, but…"_

_"Oh, come off it, how good of hearing could Oliver possibly have to hear us all the way out here?" the first man asked obviously underestimating Oliver's abilities._

_The other man just shook his head and headed straight into the beystadium not realizing that his conversation had just been overheard by Unicolyon, Oliver's bit beast._

_(Inside the Beystadium…__Johnny's __ prep room)_

_"You heard what!?" cried Johnny obviously horrified and hoping Oliver would say something else other than what he had just said._

_"Unicolyon heard a bunch of men outside talking about Boris and the Flaming Hearts team. He thinks they're after those girls," Oliver repeated._

_"That sounds lovely," Enrique murmured. He seemed deeply worried for the girls and sincerely hoped that Unicolyon had just misheard the two men outside._

_However, none of them expected to here five female screams of terror and to arrive at the Flaming Hearts room and find it empty._

_"So, Johnny, does this mean what I think it means?" Robert inquired. Out of all of his teammates he'd been the quietest throughout what Oliver had told them._

_Johnny just brought up a hand to his head and rubbed his temples slightly. "Yeah, Robert, it means exactly that. Boris has escaped and captured the Flaming Hearts. What's worse is they're the only ones the Blitzkrieg Boys will do anything to protect other than their bit beasts."_

_"Uh-oh!" Enrique said softly. "This isn't going to be pretty is it?"_

_"No, Enrique, it's not," Johnny answered after a moment. "It most definitely is not."_

_"So what are we going to do about this?" Oliver asked._

_"There's only one thing to do and that's to call the Blitzkrieg Boys and tell them what happened."_

_"They're so not going to like that," Enrique mumbled before heading towards the nearest phone. "Well, does anyone have their numbers?"_

Blitzkreig50889: so, for an epilogue what do you think?

Tala: well, you definitely racked the suspense up for the sequel didn't you?

Kai: I think that was the whole idea Tala.

Tala: oh…

Blitzkreig50889: yep. Well, let me know what you think of it and thanks for reading this fic! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it.

Ian: yeah, me too and trust me when I say that the others enjoyed it and enjoyed being here.

Bryan: Ian, maybe you should just shut up.

Ian: why? I didn't say anything this time for you to tell me that.

Bryan: (sighs) because the more you yap the longer it's going to take to get that sequel prepared.

Ian: oh…sorry about that everyone!

Blitzkreig50889: Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you review so I can get the sequel up here soon! So… (Looks at the Blitzkrieg Boys)

Tala: hope…

Bryan: to…

Kai: see…

Spencer: you…

Ian: next time!

(All members of this fic leave the room and decide to go and work on the sequel to this fic).


End file.
